Like father like son
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie learns the roll, sacrifices, and responsibility of commissioner when he takes over for his father. Disclaimer I do not own blue bloods
1. chapter 1

"Central problem resolved.." Jamie spoke into his shoulder radio leading Mckenna out of their latest call, a domestic fight that they were able to resolve without arresting either.

Newly partnered together, Mckenna was surprised at Jamie's skill to get through to people. He sighed tiredly starting downstairs back to their patrol car having another two hours left.

Crossing behind to her side McKenna patted his partner's back before opening the front passenger door. "You did good Jamie, how is it you seem to get through no matter how angry people are."

"I don't know .." Jamie smiled, getting in the driver's seat laughing. He and McKenna had their problems at first mostly due to Jamie adjusting not having Eddie by his side but they seemed to be growing closer as partners and friends. It was all worth it knowing Eddie waited for him at home.

The former partners married, having six kids together Conor, the oldest a bubbly six year old, twin four year boys Daniel Xavier and Sean, three year old Liam, and twin girls Mary and Sarah born just two weeks ago. He smiled brightly thinking of his beautiful girls.

"12 George on the air.." Jamie glanced sideways at McKenna surprised to hear their sergeant's voice instead of central. Keeping one hand on the wheel Jamie used the other to respond. "Reagan just got orders for you to report to 1pp forthwith..

Mckenna raised an eyebrow curious why in the middle of a tour they were being sent to one police plaza, knowing it had to deal with the commissioner. "10-4 Sarg on our way." Jamie confirmed, pulling left heading to lower Manhattan saying nothing to McKenna as he wondered what this was about.

The partners went through security, patted down and scanned before being directed to the elevator. "Do you know what this is about Jamie? Maybe your getting a promotion.."

"Yea I doubt that at least while my father is commissioner. I don't know what this is about but it must be important if it couldn't wait until end of tour.." Jamie kept his eyes on the rising numbers telling them each floor as they rode up, breathing in when the doors opened at the fourteenth floor.

Detective Baker greeted them leading the partners to her boss' office. "Officer McKenna please wait out here this is a private meeting."

"Do you know what this is about Detective," Jamie paused at the double doors Baker held open.

"Sorry I don't.." Jamie nodded stepping inside the large, empty office. He looked around, heart pounding nervously.

Frank stepped into the office, "Jamie, have a seat son."

"Sir..what's going on dad everything okay? Is Danny all right?" Jamie swallowed not wanting to think that's why he was called in.

"Yes, your brother is all right," Frank replied. "But there is going to be a change coming that's going to shake up everyone." He sighed, folding his hands on the desk slowly exhausted with everything going on.

Taking a seat, hat on his lap still following protocol Jamie studied his father's face, not liking the stressed, tired look in his eyes. "Dad what's going on? "

" Frank replied. "I don't want to talk about why but I know this department could have no better leader than you, Jamie."

"Me"? Dad I'm a patrol cop I don't know if I have what it takes..I don't know I have what you have to run the city.." Jamie froze shocked and unsure why he was picked out of many more qualified candidates.

"Jamie, this is important to me," Frank said. "I need my Harvard educated boy to do this with me. I do...I need that peace of mind. Talk it over with Eddie, see how she feels about it."

Jamie breathed out, searching the office trying to grasp the request, the office that he could be working in for years to come. "If you need me to do this dad you know I will. Can I talk to Eddie before its announced? You really need me to do this dad?"

"I do, I can't continue but it will help me so much know that you are at the helm."

Meeting his father's eyes Jamie smiled nodding. "Let me talk to Eddie tonight but if you need me to do this then I will, thank you."

Frank stood up and did something highly out of character he embraced his youngest son

Jamie froze not expecting that from his father who wasn't a very sentimental guy showing his emotions only after loosing Mary and Joe. "I uh.."

"Go home to your beautiful wife and hug my grand babies. How is Marie's diaper rash?"

"Getting better, I will it's hard leaving them dad. I know they can't wait to see you at dinner. Thanks again," Jamie smiled.

After returning to the precinct so they could change Jamie called goodbye to his partner heading home excited to see his girls. Closing the door behind he stepped into the living room finding Eddie folding clothes while entertaining the girls as their boys played. Their game stopped hearing the door close, all four boys jumping up to greet their dad with tight hugs. "hey.."Jamie smiled.

He kissed Eddie's head, giving both infants one on their round heads sitting on the couch. "hey honey, how's Mary feeling?"

"Good Marie feels a lot better..how was tour?"

Leaving the clothes unfolded Eddie joined him on the couch cuddling against him. "Jamie, everything okay?"

Laughing at how well she could read his facial expressions Jamie cradled her tightly. "It was great babe just at the end I got called into one pp. my dad..he's retiring and wants me to take over as commissioner."

"Wow really that's huge Jamie considering your still on patrol after all this time. Are you going to take it?"

Jamie brushed his hand over her arm slowly hesitating even after talking to his father. "I told my father I'd let him know for sure m after talking to you. He really needs me to do this for him but."

Sitting up to face him Eddie took his hand smiling. "Jamie I think this is a really opportunity for you and with our big family you'll get off the street, we won't have to worry..I say go for it."

"Thanks Eddie.." Jamie smiled kissing her softly. Looping an arm around her to cuddle texting his father confirming he'd accept the position. Setting his phone aside Jamie turned his attention to his boys, listening to their stories all at once. "Daddy. want to tell daddy about kindergarten I'm a big boy."

"Okay guys you know the rules one at a time. Let's go upstairs you can tell me about kindergarten during your time," Jamie cupped their oldest son's son's hand walking up to Conor's room for a private conversation.

Before joining his father on the bed Conor retrieved the ninja turtle backpack he'd pick out for school carrying it over to his father. He climbed up and pulled a folder out from inside. "This is a note from my teacher saying I was a really good helper the whole week."

Jamie beamed, rubbings hand through his son's light brown hair. "That's great buddy I'm really proud of you." He sat talking with Conor while thinking how the job would change his family.


	2. Chapter 2

"There are my beautiful girls.." Frank fussed taking the twins out of Eddie's arms rocking them after hugging each grandson. "How are you feeling Eddie?" His attention turned giving his grandson's tight hugs.

Eddie smiled at her father in law eyes revealing dark circles from adjusting to their new schedules. "Just tired it's still new you know the schedule, waking up middle of the night but wouldn't have it any other way."

"It gets easier trust me.. Why don't you go sit down we're about to eat now.." Jamie walked Eddie to the table.

Erin and Niki grabbed the last bowls carrying them to the table. Frank placed the twins in their carriers taking his seat one end across from his father. "I'd like to say grace tonight if that's okay with everyone." Bowing his head Frank recited the prayer blessing their food ending with a sign of the cross.

Frank cleared his throat reaching for the wine glass in front of him. "I know everyone is hungry but I have a quick announcement.. "

"Who's getting married and having twins this time?" Sean asked as he tickled his little cousin's foot.

Giving his grandson a small smile Frank shook his head at his guess. "No one is getting married Sean not to my knowledge at least. I wanted you to hear this from me first..I've decided to retire " he paused taking one step at a time.

"Wow Dad...that is crazy...why so sudden?" Erin asked.

Frank sighed, "it's complicated honey got into it with the mayor and ..thats all you need to know right now."

"Well who is following you? Garrett? Henry asked as Eddie put her hand on Jamie's thigh in support

"He wanted to as did Baker and Gornley but I asked them to stay and help out the incoming commissioner as a personal favor," Frank breathed in pausing. Jamie was smart but transitioning to commissioner was a huge step so Frank knew having the three reliable staff who got him through some pretty bad storms would help.

"Well spill Dad, " Danny pressed. "Who is it? Harvard over there?"

Frank glanced between his oldest to youngest boys sighing at Danny's skills. "Officially yes Jamie will be taking over for me as commissioner. We are going to have a meeting tomorrow then a press conference and officially announce it.

"Jamie Dad?" Danny asked. "He's like seven years on the job...He doesn't have the experience..." "He has the know how," Frank replied. Eddie jumped in, "He's a Harvard lawyer, he's more than qualified."

Jack and Sean exchanged looks both having the same question but neither wanting to ask. The older brother finally shrugged taking the lead. "So if uncle Jamie is commissioner that means he'll be dad's boss?"

"yes," Jamie replied. "Technically I'll even be Aunt Eddie's boss but I plan to get the best and brightest to help advise me in addition to the team Dad has in place."

Danny pushed the food around shaking his head unhappy at the decision his baby brother would become commissioner having less time and experience on the job. "Well, congratulations to you Francis and to you Jamie...the Reagan dynasty lives on." Henry raised his glass.

"Thank you grandpa.. And Eddie for standing by me.." Jamie smiled, kissing her cheek softly.

Conversation turned to the new dynasty coming up, Erin excited to be working closely with her little brother but worried when they disagreed on an issue which was sure to come up. She and her father had some strong disagreements on prosecuting cases so it was only inevitable.

After desert Frank and Jamie disappeared into the study for a private conversation. "First and foremost Jamie I want you to know that there won't be any backlash in my leaving and your appointment. What happened is strictly between me and the mayor though he might have different feelings."

"What happened Dad..and I'm only asking in case it does come up…"

Frank sighed, "the mayor set me up Jamie, made it look like I was taking bribes and offered an ultimatum to either leave or have it brought out. I had an investigation to clear my name but I'm done.."

Jamie met his father's eyes nodding hating the tires look reflecting back. "Okay.. "

"I purposely asked Garret, Gornley and Baker to stay on because I know they'd look out for you the way they did me. You are more then qualified for this Jamie but having people who know the job..a good support system is important," Frank said pointedly not wanting Jamie to think he had doubts.

"Thanks dad.. What time is the meeting?" Jamie sighed nervous and excited on the new position and responsibilities.

"Eight so if you want me to pick you up on the way in we can ride together. I already cleared it with Renzulli to excuse you from tour so you can stay and observe. It'll help you get a feel for how things are run and what we do.. " frank glanced his youngest son's eyes glued on him taking in every word.

Jamie nodded at him making mental notes to remember later. "Are you nervous Jamie," Frank couldn't help but smile at his son's concentrated face. It wasn't a deer in the headlights look but a focused, serious one.

"Think I'd be a fool not to be nervous dad, this is a big change but I'm ready for it and whatever the position brings.." Jamie knew he had big shoes to fill, not only his father but grandfather as well and the media would jump on that comparison.

While Jamie had a private conversation with his father Eddie helped the kids get their coats on making sure the twins were bundled up too even though it was only a short walk to the car. Jamie joined her just as she finished Liam's jacket helping Eddie bring the twins securing their car seats.

Having a house around the block allowed them to make it home in five minutes, bringing the kids upstairs for baths and nighttime routines. The boys brushed their teeth with supervision while Jamie changed the twins, carrying them into each bedroom for good nights. Together Jamie and Eddie tucked their son in with kisses, and each boy saying goodnight to their baby sisters.

Once all the kids were in bed Jamie and Eddie changed settling in each other's arms. "Are you really okay with this Eddie because this is going to change all of our lives."

"I know that Jamie but this is a great opportunity for you to show your skills and set yourself apart from the family name. I want this for you and the kids and I will be there to support you through everything," Eddie insisted while taking his hand.

Jamie smiled , "thanks Eddie." He kissed the top of her head using his free hand to rub along her arm.

Eddie lifted her up to meet his eyes, "Jamie, you're ready to do this that's why your father asked you and not Danny. You're smart, have the street experience to make decisions and the other cops respect you no matter what their rank.. Honey don't be nervous."

"I am Eddie. Dad said he got me off patrol to stay with him at 1pp so I can learn more about the job by observing him.." Jamie would miss patrol, being in the middle of action and making a difference but talking to Eddie about being commissioner and really representing the cops was exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie pulled on the collar of his blue dress shirt riding the elevator up. When the doors opened he stepped off taking in workers walking past working, approaching Baker's office. "Morning Detective Baker.."

"Morning, Jamie he's inside waiting for you,' Baker told him. Though Jamie knew he'd have to get used to being picked up once taking over, he decided it would be better for his nerves to drive in himself, at least for the first day.

Baker pushed open the double doors leading into the large commissioner's office and gave a smile. "Sir Jamie is here." She nodded for Jamie to step in letting the door close behind him.

Giving her a nervous smile Jamie breathed out walking into the office. "Hey dad.."

"Jamie first how are my sweeties?' frank pulled his glasses off setting them aside to look up at his son's nervous face.

"They're good dad..woke up like clock work for bottles poor Eddie is exhausted.."Jamie moved closer to the desk smiling, eyes scanning the various items. "The boys are good curious but not troublemakers."

"They grow fast Jamie I still remember when Conor was born. Not easy having six kids or four," Frank sighed, "are you ready?"

Jamie breathed out shaking his head slowly. "I guess so yea.." he thought he was ready for this but as the time approached butterflies appeared in his stomach again knowing the weight he would soon bear on his shoulders.

"You are ready my son," Frank assured. "I wouldn't have asked if I felt you weren't ready for this."

"Thanks dad." Jamie stood almost frozen while his father called Baker asking that she Gornley and Garret step in for a meeting.

The brass was surprised to see Jamie there all but Baker who knew get boss well.

Jamie shifted quietly nodding at Garret and Gornley. Frank sighed, "I wanted you to know that I will be retiring soon, for reasons I cannot disclose.."

There were grumbles and groans from the group, " who are we getting some suit who don't know anything about police work?" Gornley asked. Having a former cop as commissioner allowed them to understand what it was like out there.

Frank smiled at the Lieutenant, "actually Sid my replacement has time on the street, is a lawyer and comes from a long line of cops including two pc's.." He smiled at Jamie.

"No,no way this can't get any better from the pr standpoint" Garrett beamed at the younger Reagan glad it was Jamie. All due respect to Danny who was a damn good Detective he didn't have the patience to make certain decisions.

Jamie stared at Garret trying to figure him out. "I'm ready to take over and work together with all of you. Lieutenant, Detective I know you both have a lot of years on the job both out there and in this office so I'll be using your knowledge and skills.."

"of course sir, " baker replied but Gornley seemed to hesitate. Jamie made a mental net to pull him aside later and have a word. "Ready to jump into this.."

"First things first, you'll need a joint press conference to announce your retirement and announce Jamie as your replacement. Jamie is very young.." Garret eyed their soon to be boss already thinking of everything that had to be done. .

"I've never had contact with talking to reporters so I'm looking for your guidance Garrett in helping me prepare what to look forward to.." Jamie admitted that was one aspect of the job he was most nervous about, being in the public eye.

"We will make sure you are prepped, would Eddie and the kids go on camera?"

Jamie hesitated not sure if his wife would want to be seen on camera let alone put her babies under the public eye. "I'd have to ask her.. I'll talk to her when I get home tonight."

"Ask her the announcement is Friday her have four days..."Garret made a note on his clipboard.

He nodded vowing to bring it up later on. "Does the mayor know I'm coming in, the DA anyone else we'll be working with," Jamie tried thinking of who else they would be in contact with.

Yes he approved of you," Frank replied, surprising Jamie having no interactions with their current mayor. "The head DA was informed so all of his ADA'S are aware of the change as well. As we can't go to each precinct a formal letter will be passed out informing the captains who pass it on to their brass."

Gornley quieted excused himself to take a phone call letting the meeting continue while he dealt with business. "While he's here Baker what do we have on the agenda?"

Baker glanced over a printed copy of that day's meetings starting at nine and continuing well into the afternoon with short breaks in between for lunch including people from different departments..homeland security, a comstat meeting, chief's briefing with Steve Young in the 4-5 squad then narcotics from Manhattan North. You have the meeting with the mayor later this week to."

"Sir we have a problem I just received word we have a hostage situation in a bank over at midtown. They're demanding money and transportation out of town in exchange for the hostages..."Gornley sighed rejoining the meeting, face crumpled at the news.

Burrowing his mustache in deep contemplation Frank turned to his youngest for advice seeing a good opportunity for Jamie to start thinking of how he would handle police situations that may come up. "This is your chance Jamie, what would your first move be?"

Jamie's eyebrows raised surprised his father jumped the gun to ask his opinion when he was still technically only a beat cop. "is ESU and hostage negotiation on scene yet?" Perimeters set?"

"Yes sir our top negotiator just arrived on scene, the captain said he would update me when they know something.."Gornley nodded, the first call he made after finding out the situation.

"How many perps and how many victims so far Lieutenant ," Jamie asked curiously, keeping his facial expression calm, wanting to know all the details before jumping to any decisions

Gornley quickly scanned his text messages, "one perp and two hostages according to the negotiator.. Both perps are armed but it doesn't look like a botched robbery, there's something else."

"Get the negotiator on have him tell the perp we are working on his request. Set officers at every entrance and exit in case the perps try to flee but don't go in, we don't want anyone getting hurt.. Hopefully the perp will give it up before it gets to us going in.. If there's a window we can get a clear shot have our snipers set but held down. The perps are jumpy they might shoot.."Jamie breathed in thinking quickly.

Frank smiled at his son's ability to handle the pressure so far doing exactly what he would have in that situation. No need to go in guns blazing and risk anyone getting hurt. "Detective Baker get me any information you can on who the perps are, call major case and get it to the detectives.."

"Yes sir.."Baker exited quickly to work on her assignment while Garret exchanged a small smile with his boss seeing the youngest Reagan in action, already impressed.

Gornley stuffed his phone away inside the top pocket of his suit until more information came in. He wasn't trying to show disrespect towards the youngest Reagan, in fact he wasn't surprised Frank chose Jamie over Danny. It just came as a shock that the boss was retiring.


	4. Chapter 4

while they waited for news from Gornley, Frank, Garret and Jamie sat in the large office that would soon be passed to Jamie reviewing what they already knew about the incident. Baker returned to her desk getting back to work on her assignment gladly pitching in.

She used old police Intel to look up information including reports from the scene by fellow officers. A hit popped on the website with a picture of the perp only seconds after hitting send. The Detective hit print creating a file for her boss hoping the information would help.

She sighed, walking back in the office holding the file. "Sir I found something on the perp his name is Jack Monte, 25 year old college student. He worked at a bank for three years while attending Columbia as an economics major until he was fired a few weeks ago.." Baker handed Jamie the report shed found after an intensive search.

"Thank you Detective, great job.." Jamie scanned the report quickly although they already heard a motive. "Lieutenant can you let the negotiator know what we found out? He may be able to use it.."

Gornley pulled his phone out dialing to update the negotiator hoping he would be able to talk their perp out using what Baker just found out. Frank tried meeting his youngest son's eyes seeing the nervous twinkle being unable to do anything but wait again and hope.

"Jamie relax son this situation sometimes only calls for a certain amount of action. You passed an order now let your team do their jobs and trust in them.." Frank spoke softly seeing the anxious twinkle in his son's eyes where Danny would be angry and gung-ho Jamie was a thinker and took things to heart.

"One of these once took over twelve hours in the middle of summer when it was 100 degrees outside. We have the best negotiator on scene he's the best," Gornley felt the need to add an assurance for the young incoming commissioner.

Heaving a sign in frustration from Jamie feeling helpless having nothing more to do then sit and wait. Hands shoved inside the pocket of his jeans Jamie sat across from his father.

Gornley smiled too seeing so much of Frank in his son already. "Get used to it Jamie this is the worst part of the job." Garret sat across from them wordlessly holding his cell phone pressed against his palm hoping to receive a phone call back soon.

With years on the job Frank sat quietly showing Jamie notes as they waited for word from the scene hoping it ended peacefully. "crime stats in this neighborhood have declined in violence but robberies still occur and 90% of those robberies were armed," frank explained.

"Yea I worked that neighborhood sometimes with Renzulli then Eddie. We used to get called a lot for stabbings but lately its been theft.." Jamie nodded, making a mental note to visit each precinct so he could sit with each CO and personally go over strategies they worked on to plan for what could be done in the future.

"The commissioner's job is to overlook every single precinct in all five boroughs and the transit. You'll soon find out that once you become top cop the officers under your command start to treat you different. Gornley understands that since starting at 1pp.." Gornley gave a quiet nod feeling more sideways glances and muttered then he'd cared for.

Placing his phone down on the desk close so he can hear in case it rang, turning to the young Reagan. "When I first started here at 1pp the guys stopped talking to me like they used to. They wouldn't tell me anything because I was now a suite. It was a hard adjustment at first but I'm guessing you already dealt with that being a Reagan on the job."

"A lot of times yea other officers wouldn't tell me things or shut up when I came around knowing who my father was," Jamie nodded slowly. "Others would complain to me about something."

Frank also understand that part of the job but he wanted to let Jamie the other portion of being commissioner. His youngest had a huge heart and was always trying to help everyone but things don't always go that way. "Jamie, there's something else.. As a patrol officer your paid to keep the peace and protect people. That role remains once you come up here.."

"I know that dad.." Jamie answered curiosity filling him.

"You are a very kind, patient person Jamie and don't ever think that's a bad thing. Just remember that as commissioner you have to think about the bigger picture not just the one or two people…" Frank said gently needing to say his piece.

Leaning forward burrowing his mustache Frank folded his hands on the desk. "Jamie you are to keep all citizens and visitors safe and all 35,000 men and women under your command.." The commissioner held a high responsibility and Jamie needed to understand that.

"I know dad.." Jamie knew how much the commissioner held on his shoulder, how stressful the job was seeing his father exhausted.

"You will really know soon son.." Frank turned back to flip the report over changing the subject. He wasn't one to lecture unless absolutely necessary and this was not one of those times. Jamie would find out on his own what the job really required including the burden that would be placed on his shoulders.

Frank sighed, "Jamie, in a lot of ways you are like me and Danny in that take the job very personally but in order to do the job you have push through that. We all lost sleep over decisions we made the what ifs your grandpa, me, Joe, Danny but you did your best and can't change anything."

Gornley's phone broke the silence picked up quickly hoping this was the news they'd been waiting for. Gornley excused himself stepping away from the desk to take the call.

"Yea I know you did and Joe he used to call me up at school and tell me how the job was going," Jamie recalled all the conversations and regrets Joe told him about during those times.

As he listened Gornley paced a path around the couch used for meetings to the window looking out. His lips pressed together, back remaining to the others sighing. "All right.." He finally said before ending the call.

"What happened," Garret questioned, recognizing the look on his coworker's face. After even a year of working together they knew what certain gestures were used when he received bad news.

"I just received word the information we received was accurate and he admitted to seeking revenge against the bank for firing him leaving him unable to pay for college. He's not giving in," Gornley sighed taking his seat between Garret and Jamie.

Gornley turned to Frank expecting him to jump in now but the deep look in his eyes said he wasn't about to step on his son's shoes. Jamie started this and he would follow through no maters what happened. "Now what do we do boss?"

"Jamie what do you think.." Frank burrowed his mustache thoughtfully. He didn't want to take over and make it see like Jamie screwed up, definitely not in front of the brass.

Jamie opened his mouth, interrupted by Baker pushing the door open at the same time Gornley's phone went off. "Sir we have a problem. "

"Boss there are reports of shots fired on scene.."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Jamie's blue eyes widened, shock and guilt reflecting at both Detective and Lieutenant turning to his father. "Are there any injuries reported," frank questioned softly keeping calm.

"Not yet boss our guys just went in..we should know any minute.." Gornley checked his phone. His heart went out for Jamie at a bad turn of events on his first attempt but things didn't always go the way they planned just like on the street.

Giving a grateful nod Frank turned to his youngest. Jamie didn't have to say and wouldn't admit that he was feeling guilty especially if they got word of injuries at least not in front of the others. His emotions were visible in the deer in the headlights look Jamie gave.

"Please let us know soon as you hear anything Sid." Gornley nodded getting the hint that frank wanted to assure Jamie alone, slipping out of the office with Garret.

"Jamie things like this happen don't be so hard on yourself son. "

Jamie took a breath in, "dad I made that call not you so if anyone got hurt its on me.maybe I'm not ready for this.. Danny would have.."

"Danny would have sent officers in guns blazing which could result in more injuries and put our officers lives at risk not to mention the innocent lives inside.. You made the right decision Jamie, it's one I would have made.." Frank insisted.

Taking a step closer Frank reached his hand out giving Jamie's shoulder a small squeeze. "You did good son honestly and we don't know yet if there are injuries.." Jamie gave a grateful smile still holding back the guilt he was feeling.

The two remained quiet while waiting for word from the scene breaths held it would be good news. Frank knew Jamie would take it personally if someone got hurt on his watch. although it pained the father Frank knew it was good for Jamie so he could push his emotions back.

Jamie listen half heartedly while his father went over procedure for the office distracted at the moment. Their eyes moved up hearing the door open allowing a breathless Gornley inside. Frank sighed, reading his special assistant's wrinkled face knowing that meant bad news.

"Boss just got word from the scene the perp was taken down by our guys DOA on the scene and one victim got hit in the leg but will recover.." Gornley breathed.

"Thank you Lieutenant.." Frank nodded, turning to his son. "You okay Jamie?"

"Yea fine glad it worked out..what else has to be done.." Frank raised an eyebrow moving onto the next piece of business. He would normally push but when Jamie got home with that look on his face Eddie would comfort him. She was able to get through when no one else could.

They finished the afternoon off around five so Jamie could go home while Frank finished up what he needed to. With rush hour traffic Jamie made it home by six walking in tiredly. He slipped the jacket suit off hanging it up before searching the house for his family.

Just as Jamie stepped inside the boys greeted him with arms wide open, nearly tackling their tires father over. Seeing their smiling faces helped ease his guilt as he hugged and kissed each. "Hey boys."

He looked up at Eddie walking in the doorway watching him tiredly. "Hey Jamie how did today go with your father?" Jamie stood greeted her with a kiss, their eyes locking in a silent conversation. Conor knew that look they gave, the one when they had to talk privately ushering his brother's into the living room.

"It went good Baker and Garret are on board but Gornley didn't seem to happy about it so I want to talk privately. " Eddie knew it was more to it then he was letting on.

Jamie took a deep breath in, "we got this call a bank robbery with two perps and a hostage. Dad had me make decisions and by the end we had reports of shots fired. The perp was DOA and hostage hit in their leg but they aren't likely."

Now Eddie understand why Jamie was so upset he was guilty a civilian got hurt on his watch. Taking his arm Eddie led Jamie into the kitchen for a talk, setting beside each other at the table. "Talk to me Jamie..I can see that look in your eyes."

"An innocent civilian got hurt on my watch Eddie and I'm not even sworn in as commissioner yet. If I had made a different choice," Jamie trailed playing with the what if scenarios cut off by Eddie's voice of reason.

"If you had made a different choice it could have been worse Jamie. The civilian could have been killed or even one of the officers. You've been on the job long enough to know that things don't always go as we want. Yes it would have been good if no one got hurt but doesn't always like that." Eddie cupped his hand.

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes brought a sigh from Eddie. She brought a hand up under his chin lifting Jamie's chin until their eyes met. "You made the right choice Jamie and I'm sure your father agrees."

"Thanks Eddie," Jamie still wasn't sure but knew Eddie would keep pushing if he didn't drop the subject. "Oh Garret asked if you and the kids would stand with me at the press conference."

They both knew the commissioner and their family is put under the microscope of the public eye. Danny, Joe, Jamie and Erin learned that in their different roles within law but Eddie only saw part of what it was like being the commissioner's kid. She wasn't sure about putting her own babies through that. "Let's talk to the kids."

Clasping their hands together Jamie and Eddie walked into the living room together setting down on the couch. "Guys come here a second we need to talk."

Dropping the toys they were playing with the boys sat in a row between their parents sharing worried looks thinking they were in trouble. "Is someone in trouble cause we love you both," Conor spoke up quietly receiving chuckles from Jamie and Eddie.

"No, nobody is in trouble buddy we wanted to talk about what you heard at dinner by grandpa's house. Do you know what grandpa's job is," Jamie asked softly.

"He's the boss of all the police," Sean answered, observant of everything. "He's your boss and uncle Danny's and not Aunt Erin's but all the police officers. That's why he gets the big office but he said he's retrying.."

"Not retrying retiring Sean. What does that mean dad," Conor looked up at his father blue eyes deep with curiosity.

Jamie gave his son's smile, "that means that grandpa isn't going to be the commissioner anymore. He's done it a really long time and wants to give someone else a chance so he wants me to have a turn."

"Really," Daniel bounced a bit on his spot excited he could tell all his friends that his daddy was the boss.

"Grandpa is helping me get ready and on Friday I'm going to tell everyone on tv but Garret wanted to zknow if you boys wanted go stand up on stage with me and mommy to help while I speak," Jamie said in the best possible explanation to their young sons leaving out a lot of details.

Only Conor, Sean and Daniel answered with cheerful yeses the concept going over Liam's three year old head. "This means that things will change a little too boys. I may have to work at night, early when you wake up or even at night but mommy will be here. If that happens I need you to be good boys and help mommy okay? Can you big my assistant officers and help mommy?"

"Yes sir," Daniel saluted after seeing his father and uncle while visiting them at work once.

Smirking,Jamie ruffled his boys hair giving Eddie a relieved nod above their heads. "Let's eat dinner so you boys get energy and stronger because daddy gave you a big job. " Her hand caught Jamie's as she stood following the kids into the kitchen.

"Hey go wash up.." Jamie chuckled, kissing her cheek as the boys ran past them to wash their hands. With Eddie and the kids behind him Jamie felt more confident.


	6. Chapter 6

Before the press conference Jamie stopped by his old house in a light blue button down dress shirt and black dress pants staring at the building he called home for years. It was where he learned how to become a cop, about his brother and where he met Eddie.

His heart raced with each step Jamie took stopping to breath in before walking in. No one felt it was right to socialize with Jamie, they weren't on the same level as him. He was the golden boy, rocketed up to PC with degrees and connections.

A group of officers turned towards him in mock salute. "Sir," they greeted then moved back to the conversation. Sighing, Jamie continued until reaching Renzulli' s office wondering how they found out.

"It got around, when one of your own is promoted so fast you know?" Renzulli smiled. "Proud of you kid. They know they need a Reagan up there, keeps the back lash down but the old man and the mayor, oil and a match."

"Thanks Sarg mind if I talk to the house just to let them know a few things," Jamie extended his hand out to shake his Sergeant and friend's grateful to Renzulli.

"Sure thing, we couldn't have a better PC than your Pop, except maybe you." Renzulli clapped Jamie on the back. Smiling feeling slightly better around his old friend Jamie waited until Renzulli introduced him to the room. He walked in recognizing a lot of old co-workers Kara Walsh, Rhegetti and Reynolds.

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity." Someone in the back coughed mockingly interrupting Jamie's train of thought, forcing him to look up. Renzulli narrowed his eyes at the back row giving a warning look.

"It was never an ambition of mine to take over for my father. But the way things have gone that's the case. This is always going to be my house and I am going to have your backs. My father always did...I don't know what they expect asking me to fill his shoes, I don't know what he expects, but you can all expect this, the only change that will come is the name on the door, I will be the advocate for the uniform my father was.

Not one cop responded in movement or applause wanting to see if he lived up the promises or if he was just another hot shot in a suit because he had connections.

Jamie stepped down and moved to shake hands with Renzulli, he set the example, he was shining with pride. Before Jamie could leave Renzulli turned to his men /snapping at attention. "Ten hut."

After he finished addressing the men and women Jamie listened to Renzulli roll through roll call catching Kara and Steve Rhgetti after. "Hey "

"Hey," Rhegetti smiled at Jamie. "Top cop, nice work. See you around when you decide to get dirty with the rest of us."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks Steve naw only thing I'm going to do is come back to beat you in darts. You two partnered together now?"

"Yes, new on the roster just this past week but it feels like it could work. Steve is a really good cop has my back. How's Eddie and the family" Kara asked. She was the only one that sounded normal.

"Good, the boys are a handful, full of energy but Eddie does a great job with them and the twins," Jamie's eyes sparkled think ing of his family. "She would love to see you guys you should come by."

"Yeah, maybe next week," kara smiled. "I'll see you later, boss." Jamie gave a small nod sighing as he walked out heading for the next precinct. Unable to get them all done he decided to start with the 12th, Manhattan North and South and the 6-5 going home around 5.

Jamie got home at 7. Conor, Daniel, and Sean were sitting at the table coloring, Liam was sitting at Eddie's feet and the babies were being fed. Eddie was rocking them as they were going to sleep.

"Hey boys looks nice," Jamie ruffled heir hair on his way by, lifting Liam. "Hey buddy are you following mommy?"

"Mommy TV ..." Liam told him. "...Mommya..."

Raising an eyebrow at the three year old Jamie hugged his boy. "You want to watch tv? Why don't you and your brothers watch a little before dinner."

"No, no," Liam replied with big wet eyes. "No Liam.."

With a gentle rub to the little boy's back Jamie sat Liam on the counter. "Slow down and tell daddy buddy what happened?"

Liam looked at him at a loss for words at being unable to tell his daddy what happened. Instead he turned and pointed at the table where his brothers sat stomping his foot hard frustrated.

Even in that little information helped Jamie piece it together, turning to his older boys. "Boys did Liam ask to color and you said no," his voice asked firmly.

"Yeah, cause it's for school, Dad," Conor explained. "He scribbles and he make a mess. We only have one sheet."

"I'll give him his own but he can color with you." Carrying Liam over to the table Jamie retrieved his favorite coloring book sighing as things settled turning to Eddie tiredly. Liam happy took a crayon pressed tightly against his fist scribbling all over the paper.

"they pick on him,Jamie all the time and it's not fair. He's had such a hard life."

"I know I'm going to talk to them later," he sighed looping an arm around Eddie's waist pulling her in for a kiss. "Saw Kara today at the 12th.. They know Eddie."

"Good, that's good making things easier right?"

Jamie shook his head, "they're already treating me different because I was promoted. Only Kara, Steve and Renzulli made it seem normal."

"They know you well," Eddie replied. "It's going to take some time. Boys...let your brother have the crayons too, don't move them away, Share now!"

Sighing replaying the 12th reaction Jamie hoped they at least would show some support. "It didn't go much better at the 5-4."

"Well with Danny..." Eddie replied. "Here, take a baby."

Taking Sarah carefully cradling her, seeing one of his baby girls made jamie' s heart melt. "Danny wasn't to happy still but the guys were ripping into him."

"He'll have your back, you know that. he's a great brother to you, you know he is." Jamie nodded, thinking back to Danny's face.

He walked into the 5-4 searching for the CO asking to speak with the house. Agreeing curiously, the Co entered the large room gathering all his cops. "We have a guest who wants to say a few words..some of you know Jamie Reagan."

Danny looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. It hurt Jamie to see that, his brother should have been proud. Beside him Baez shot her partner a confused look wondering how a beat cop got this privilege to speak in front of everyone. "Thank you Lieutenant I'll make this brief as cases need to be closed. I wanted to personally let you know that my father will be stepping down as police commissioner."

"Gonna be kissing little brother's butt now huh? High and mighty Regans.

Danny narrowed his eyes not bothering to even look over. "Shut it Philips."

A few of the other guys ribbed him too, but Danny bit his tongue. "Jamie is taking over for your father Reagan? Are you okay with that," Baez whispered.

"I got no choice," Danny replied. "I have to deal with hit."

His tone was low, almost a growl. Baez knew Danny wasn't thrilled about having his little brother as their boss even without him saying.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Garret worked tirelessly to prepare Jamie for Friday's press conference with notes on what should be said. He already found it easier to work with the youngest Reagan then his father.

Jamie was more adept at PR and more pliable, still he could see the stress in the younger man. "Go home, Commissioner. See your wife and your beautiful family. How's the little guy you two adopted?"

Thinking of Liam and his family at home made Jamie smile. "He's a good kid despite everything but the boys are still adjusting. Liam needs some extra help and I'm worried."

"Let them all adjust and have Eddie bring them by okay?"

"Thanks Garret have a good night." Jamie slipped his jacket on going downstairs, passing the black car that drove the commissioner everywhere.

He got into the car and it headed to his family home. He could hear crying and Eddie's stress as he pulled up. Sighing he quickly walked in, "anyone home?"

"Jamie...thank God!" Eddie replied. "Conor and Liam are fighting and Mary's throwing up."

"Why are they fighting," Jamie stepped in separating the boys in different chairs looking between them disapprovingly.

"He's stupid, he took the picture I made for Mommy and messed it up," Conor told Jamie. 'Mommy was sad and I made a picture for her to cheer her up now mommy is even sadder," Conor let an exasperated breath out.

Keeping between them Jamie looked at his oldest. "Maybe mommy is sad because your sister is sick and now your fighting with your brother. "

"No, she cried with the horse show on the TV," Conor replied. "and i drew her a picture and he ruined it."

On the chair Liam listened to everything that was being said by his brother , tears wetting his eyes at Conor blaming him for their mom being sad. "No no no," his hands balled into his right fists, kicking the chair.

"No what?" Jamie pressed. 'what are you saying no to? you didn't ruin the picture? What happened to it?"

"No helped," Liam sobbed, reaching his hands in the air wanting to be picked up.

"You helped? Conor show me the drawing you made for Mommy?" Both boys were in tears. Jamie picked Liam up, he had such a hard life so far.

Once in his father's arms Liam cradled against Jamie's chest putting his thumb in his mouth sobbing quietly while Conor retrieved the drawing. The artwork was beautiful, but it hd color on it that didn't belong. Jamie sighed, "Okay, thank you Conor, go upstairs and wait for me please." Conor set the picture down on his chair giving Liam a glare on his way upstairs hoping he got in trouble.

"Liam, if you brother does something by himself, like making a picture that is okay. You don't have to help him all the time ok," Jamie spoke softly so not to scare his son.

Tear streaks left trails,down the little boy's face, Liam wrapping himself against his father needing to feel the comfort Jamie provided. He and Eddie were always quick with hugs that made the little boy feel warm and good "Daddy..love you.."

"I love you too buddy," Jamie rubbed his back handing the three year old to Eddie then headed upstairs for a chat with Conor, finding him waiting on his bed.

"Come here..." Jamie opened his arms and hugged him tight. "Talk to me, what's really happening for you big guy?"

Conor laid in his father's arms red eyed, still quietly trying to suppress his crying. "Liam always ruins everything Sean never messed up my pictures and he gets all the attention."

"Liam had a very hard life, His Mommy and Daddy didn't love him and one night his Mommy...Promise not to repeat this ever!" Jamie said firmly. "You'r a big boy and Daddy wants to trust you."

"I promise daddy," Conor crossed his finger over his heart.

"Liam's Mommy and Daddy...didn't love him. They did bad things to themselves and never gave him hug or a kiss or anything nice before Mommy and I took him home to us. How do you think that would feel?"

Conor sniffled, "not good. Why daddy?"

In all his years on the job seeing so many bad things out on the streets that case was one of the hardest and he still couldn't place it. Jamie couldn't figure out why any parent wouldn't want their child. "I don't know buddy but he needs a lot of attention and love, especially from a big brother to protect him. Do you know anyone who is up for that big job?"

"I am daddy I just wanted to make something nice and cheer mommy up."

"I know buddy maybe you, Liam and Sean can do one together, mommy would really like that," Jamie ruffled his son's hair watching as the six year old wiped the tears from his eyes, giving him a hug. They both stood going downstairs together, Conor going to find Sean while Jamie joined Eddie on the couch.

She offered a tired smile laying her head on his shoulder. Jamie wrapped his arms around her placing a soft kiss on her head. "I got the kids go take a long bath and lay down. " He smiled accepting a kiss watching Eddie stand smirking, turning back to watch the boys play.

Jamie leaned over the twins' bassinets, slowly rubbing a finger over their soft skin. "Hi beautiful girls, daddy loves you so much." Both girls cooed softly keeping their eyes closed resting while listening to their daddy.

Liam turned around from playing hearing the girls getting attention from his daddy. He put the toy down slowly getting to his feet unsteadily walking several feet to plop on Jamie's lap. "Hey bud how come your not playing anymore," Jamie asked.

"Hug hug daddy." Without waiting for a response Liam curled into Jamie wrapping his tiny arms around. Jamie smiled returning the hug gently.

"Just a minute Lee Lee," Jamie replied. "You got Daddy hugs it's the babies turn."

"No Liam," Liam held onto his father's waist demanding attention.

Jamie sighed, "You have to take turns. Daddy will love you in a few minutes but your sisters need me right now okay."."

"Noooo," Liam clenched his arms around jaime's waist, tears falling down as he kicked his legs.

Jamie sighed, "Conor, come here big guy" Jamie called.

Conor set the toys aside going over obediently while Sean and watched

"Can you please hold your sister for me on the couch honey?" Jamie asked lifting Liam. "Like a big brother helper?"

Conor's eyes widened rounding like saucers nearly tripping over his own feet with excitement. He sat on the couch holding his arms the way Eddie and Jamie do excited at the chance of holding his sister.

Jamie put Mary in his arms and Conor held her tight. "Hi Sissy girl.. I love you...It's okay Liam is sad." Jamie sat down and held both Liam and Sara

Lucky for Jamie Mary cooperated laying still in his arms. Liam lay across Jamie's lap thumb in his mouth rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy?" Conor asked. "Is Liam gonna know you love him soon so he stops being a pain?"

The question from his smart six year old made Jamie sigh. "He just doesn't know yet bud it'll take some time." He sighed quietly, rubbing Liam's back. "How about I put the girls down and you guys get ready for bed so I can read a special bed time story."

"Okay, I'll try not to be a brat too. But if he hurts my feelings I might still get mad. Mommy forgot us since he got here."

"If you get mad tell me or mommy and we'll talk to you about it until you feel better okay bud.you can always talk to us " Jamie set both twins in their rockers. "Go change for bed I'll be right up."

"Conor ran to change for bed and Jamie carried Liam up to bed. I love you little buddy."

Sean and Daniel followed without arguing changing and brushing their teeth quickly. "Love you," Liam pressed himself against Jamie's chest.

"Love you, you sleep little man, you sleep good." Jamie gave him kiss.

Liam fell asleep allowing Jamie to bond with his older boys. He found Daniel and Sean in Daniel's bed laying down, Conor sitting up. "Daddy, you catch bad guys right," Daniel asked.

"You bet, I do buddy, why? What's wrong?"

"I want to catch bad guys too can I be a cop like you and uncle Danny and grandpa and great grandpa," Daniel asked.

"You sure can if you want to buddy. You guys can be anything you want long as you work really hard for it, your sisters too," Jamie replied. "But to be a cop you have to grow big and strong."

Me too we're strong," Sean added showing his muscles laying down.

"You need to get a good sleep at night, eat your veggies, eat your meats..." Jamie hugged each of his boys sitting with them until they fell asleep smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday came quicker then any of them thought and while Garret was confident Jamie was prepared Jamie wasn't so sure. He woke early, quietly slipping out of the room so Eddie could sleep checking on the kids all asleep before going downstairs. The house buzzed with an usual silence as Jamie started a lot of coffee.

The unmistakable scent of freshly brewed coffee beans filled the kitchen quickly. Once the brew stopped Jamie poured a cup bringing it to the table sipping the liquid while thinking of the big event later. Garret worked tirelessly to prepare them but that didn't stop the nerves from floating around in his stomach.

Each slow sip brought another doubt in Jamie's mind officially taking over on Monday trying to fill the large shoes of his father and grandfather. That was what Garret was concerned about, comparing the young man to his elders. There were similar traits in Jamie that his father held, a high sense of fault when something went wrong but the young Reagan was easy to talk to, had a cool head and was very smart.

Jamie sipped his coffee slowly hearing only the clock ticking passing seconds and minutes away. Sighing, he took one long drink from the cup already half empty. After today everything was going to change for them and the Reagans in whole. He tried reaching out to Danny but the older Reagan only text back that he was fine.

Footsteps shuffled against the hallway floor snapping Jamie back to reality. He looked up to find Eddie in the doorway exchanging a smile . "Couldn't sleep," she guessed crossing the room to stand beside her husband looping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yea it was almost time to get up anyway. " Eddie brushed a hand against his cheek letting it drop to pour herself coffee, bringing it back to the table. Holding the cup in one hand she reached out to interlock fingers. "You'll do great Jamie."

Jamie smiled grateful to have Eddie by his side supporting him and keeping him in check too. They sat in silence finishing the coffee in time to start getting the kids ready. While Eddie made her rounds getting the older kids up first Jamie made a quick breakfast to have ready.

The boys walked in sleepily as Jamie set their plates down on the table. "Morning daddy," they each said slipping into their seats to eat except for Liam who wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist.

"Hey buddy how'd you sleep," Jamie smiled, hugging him back.

"Sleep good," Liam pulled back joining his brother's at the table. Eddie came down with the girls already dressed and changed in matching light pink dresses. "Hey pretty girls," Jamie melted at the sight of his daughter, kissing their heads gently.

Eddie gave a gentle rock smiling at their good girls sleeping in her arms. "I'm going to put them down in the bassinet until we're ready. You should go change its almost time to go. I'll send the boys up when they're finished. Jamie pecked her lips starting upstairs gulping hard to slow his racing heart.

For the press conference Jamie chose black dress pants, a white button dress shirt with its collar neatly folded and matching black tie. Adjusting the tie until it looked straight Jamie checked his reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

"Jamie, Conor and Daniel are coming up.." Laughing quietly under his breath Jamie met the boys in the bathroom monitoring them brushing their teeth. He led them back to their room helping them change in the dress suits Eddie took out last night before she went to bed.

Liam and Sean walked in minutes later pausing the dressing so he could help with brushing. When they returned the older boys got ready under Jamie's supervision while he helped Liam. "You guys look handsome," Jamie smiled at them.

With everyone ready the boys met Eddie with the girls downstairs climbing in the black car reserved for the police commissioner. Frank took the back seat hugging his grandson's as they climbed in. "Hey son..Eddie..are you ready Jamie?"

Jamie nodded though really unsure if he was turning his attention away from being in the spotlight to his sons. Traffic slowed making their usually forty five minute trip an hour and fifteen minutes and leaving only a few minutes before. Garret met them by the elevator doors breathing out in relief. "Morning Garret guess morning traffic didn't effect you," Frank greeted walking towards his office.

Baker and Gornley both turned from Baker's desk to greet the family. Conor glanced Baker moving to stand in front of his mom. "Okay everyone is waiting just remember what we practiced," Garret encouraged, leading them out.

The boys followed Liam holding onto his daddy's hand tightly and Conor shadowing their mom. Lights flashed the second they stepped out as reporters captured the police commissioner only a few hearing rumors of what the surprise press conference was about. "No.." Liam reached both hands up startled by the sudden blinding of camera flashes. Jamie lifted him up comforting his son with tight hugs and back rubs.

Frank stepped forward to the microphone clearing his throat first. "Good morning, thank you for coming. This won't take long and I will take questions at the end. I called this press conference to announce regretfully that I am stepping down as police commissioner for reasons that at this time I cannot share. I would however like to thank all of the 35,000 men and women in uniform for their hard work and dedication over the years. Additionally I would like to thank everyone at 1pp and whomever I have worked with for their support and loyalty. Deputy Commissioner of Public Information Garret Moore, Commissioner Assistants Detective Baker and Special Assistant to the Commissioner Lieutenant Syd Gornley thank your tireless efforts and working so closely together over the years."

Frank paused briefly to take in a breath before continuing. "On that note I am very proud to introduce the new commissioner, who has time on the job Jamison Reagan."

Claps trickled throughout the room as Jamie stepped forward towards the microphone giving his father a nervous smile. Frank nodded, extended a hand out to shake silently reassuring his youngest before stepping back. Sighing, Jamie stepped in front of the microphone placing his speech on top. "Thnk you afternoon," he began.

Jamie's eyes found Eddie's eyes and she smiled. He hated this. "I will keep it short."

"I would first like to thank the mayor and commissioner Reagan for their confidence in appointing me to take over. As your commissioner I will work diligently and collaboratively to keep all citizens and visitors safe. "On a personal note, I will do all I can to continue the legacy of service and commitment to our officers that was established by my father and grandfather before him."

Garret listened with a held breath watching the reporters capturing the moment, eager to fire questions at the new, young commissioner. When it was time Eddie wishes she could hold Jamie's hand. The minute Jamie said questions every reporter began speaking at once. Sighing, Jamie out his hands up silencing them, looking down at the names Garret supplied. "Kevin."

"Commissioner Reagan, how will you look to bring the Commissioner's office into the 21st century."

"I have a great team with superb background and knowledge that bring new ideas to help the department including my office.." Jamie answered slowly.

"Will you be active on social media?" it went on and one, over twenty questions later, Eddie was glaring at garret'

Garret only smiled silently assuring her that Jamie was doing a good job fielding questions. He let another few go before intervening. "I'm sorry but we have a very busy day that will be all."

Met by Frank on his other side Jamie met his father's eyes. "We'll done son." Jamie smiled a breath of relief joining Eddie and the kids, taking Mary before walking out together.

"Let's go for pizza!" Connor suggested. "You love pizza and it's a special day."

The adults laughed, Jamie rubbing his son's head. "Maybe we can get pizza for dinner tonight bud but daddy has to work right now okay?"

"No pizza now!!" Liam jumped up and down. "Hungee liam."

Quickly taking Liam's hand pulling him aside, Jamie knelt down to eye level quietly. "Liam listen to me mommy will take you out you can have pizza now with mommy and your brothers and sisters or later when daddy comes home."

"Come on, let's get hot dogs now, and we'll have pizza as a family later."

Liam wept, wrapping his arms around jamie' s neck. "I'll be home soon okay bud and if you want to talk tell mommy to call me, okay?"

Eddie pulled Liam out of Jamie's arms, she wished her little guy didn't hurt so much inside.Unaware of the family situation Gornley quickly walked over breathless holding a fax He d just received. "Boss just got word from the street .."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Giving his son a lasting look as Eddie took Liam balancing him and the girl's rockers Jamie turned to Gornley sighing. Frank took the girls for Eddie leading his older grandsons to the elevators giving Jamie some comfort Eddie had help. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"I got word another house was hit this time in Queens but same MO. The homeowner was a young woman in her twenties, no one was else home, he pretends to be an energy representative and forces himself in. This is the sixth one we've had boss.."

Jamie underst

od what that meant, "Detective Baker, please get me the major case CO on the phone. Lieutenant Gornley find out which Detective was given the case." Both nodded walking ahead to start their assignments.

"The media is going to hear about this and want a statement from you," Garret told the young commissioner.

"Okay, write something up for me once I have the details we'll schedule a press conference. I don't want to make people panic," Jamie led him into the office past Baker working diligently on her assignment. Garret let a breath out relieved he didn't have to make a case the way he did with Frank.

Rather then sitting idly behind a desk Jamie opted to look out the window at his city anxious for information. "You know the hardest part is waiting in between.." Garret spoke up watching the young man.

"Boss.." Jamie turned not hearing the door open finding Gornley joining them. "Detective Sanders and Alvarez are on the case gathering information on all the houses that were hit. They're looking to see if anyone has surveillance cameras that might have captured the perps. "

"And the victims? Are they reachable maybe they're able to describe the assailant.."

"No boss they're not cooperating..said he'd go back if they do.." Jamie sighed.

Gornley and Garret exchanged a quiet glance while Jamie thought. "Their latest victim has her house been dusted for prints? Has she been to a hospital?"

"Yea she's being checked at St Victor's by your sister in law Linda. Crime scene was dusting for prints last we heard and the Detective's are going to interview her after she's checked," Gornley nodded.

Taking a breath Jamie started to his desk for a pen and paper quickly jotting something down. "Call St Victor's and bring Mrs Reagan back please." He handed Gornley the paper taking a seat while Syd left.

When Jamie looked up he found Garret staring at him. "What? Linda saw the victim maybe she said something. Right now there's no lead so if any little information could help.."

"Jamie, we have a team so this. If you start actually working in cases..."

"I'm not working it just helping to push along. This perp is burglarizing and attacking people in their homes if we announce that it'll cause a panic." Jamie sighed. "What else do we have today?"

"Clear sir," Baker replied. " get some rest."

Giving Baker a quiet nod Jamie poured a cup of coffee waiting for something to do. He flipped through files until Gornley returned with Linda.

"this is the first time I have ever been summoned up here,"

Jamie smiled, "Well there's a first time for everything. Would you like some coffee Lin?"

She shook her head, "No, is everything okay,?"

"Yea just today you saw an assault victim Caroline Nobles, did she say anything to you about who did that to her?" Jamie walked around his desk sitting behind it folding his hands hoping for something.

"No she wasn't saying much of anything really."

Jamie sighed, "we think it's the same guy and not one victim can I'D him. If you hear anything will you let me know?"

"Of course" Linda agreed. " Anything anytime."

"Thanks Lin, I'll see you at Sunday dinner?" Jamie escorted her out returning to his office with nothing more then what he knew. He turned his back to Garret staring out the window.

"you look just like your father only shorter."

Turning slowly Jamie gave the DCPI a small smile. "Guess its a comfort huh. Hope I can do as good as he did."

"You will, listen, learn and trust yourself"

Jamie nodded, "okay so what else is going on?"

The afternoon dragged with a sleepy city giving the new commissioner a break allowing Garret and Gornley to run Jamie through procedures. He left at five driven home in the black car making it into Brooklyn forty five minutes later.

Eddie had the kids changed and polished for their promised dinner with their Daddy, pizza and cookies after. "Hey anyone home," Jamie called hanging his jacket up before walking into the living room. The boys say in a row on the couch beside Eddie rocking Sarah.

"Sarah was crying," Danny told his father. "Mary snores."

Laughing Jamie walked over kissing each of their heads. "Your all sitting what's going on," he glanced Eddie suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

Liam smiled, "We go pizza" he told Jamie. "I said if they behaved we could go so they did that."

"Since you listened let's go get pizza. You even get to ride in the commissioner's car.." Jamie stopped, letting the boys go ahead to kiss Eddie, carefully taking Sarah.

"I'll get Mary and we'll go get them all belted in ."

The boys went ahead with Jamie's help climbing in sitting so they could get buckled, cradling Sarah planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

In front Detective Tim Palmer, the commissioner's security detail turned back smiling at the boys. "Not many people ride in the commissioner's car."

"We're special," Sean said. "Cause we're his kids."

His eye caught Jamie's, "smart kid maybe you'll ride in the car again if you become commissioner like your daddy. "

"NO, I'm gonna be a firemen!" Sean proclaimed.

"You have a long time to decide yet buddy," Jamie rubbed his hair shaking his head. Palmer laughed facing front checking his phone until they got there, getting out first clearing the area.

Eddie and Jamie held the kids hands and walked the carriage into the pizza parlor.

"I'll get the pizza boys sit down with mommy nicely. " Jamie walked up spotting two officers taking their meal in the corner.

Jamie picked up their tab as well as ordering pizza for himself and Eddie, and small slices for the kids. The clerk brought their pizza over when it was ready. Jamie gave napkins to Sean and Liam helping them eat

"How's work daddy," Conor questioned a serious expression after taking a bite of his pizza.

"It's good buddy.." Jamie smiled. "How's school, tell me all about it." He leaned in pushing the day's trouble back to spend time with his family other then the prying eyes of his detail.


	10. Chapter 10

After all the pizza was eaten Jamie and Eddie cleaned up, walking out to the awaiting car barely halfway home before Liam fell asleep on Jamie, Daniel and Sean on Eddie.

Both adults reached an arm over around their sleeping kids looking out the window until they got home.

Conor took the twin's inside allowing Eddie and Jamie to carry their remaining kids in and right up to change not bothering with a bath tonight. After tucking his boys in Jamie kissed the top of their heads gently. "Sleep tight boys, daddy loves you." He switched with Eddie going into Daniel and Sean's room and kissed them meeting in the hall.

"I'm going to change the twins, Conor is getting ready for bed," Eddie whispered, carrying the bassinets in her and Jamie's room while Jamie supervised their oldest saying goodnight when the six year old climbed in bed.

With all the kids settled in bed Jamie returned to his room finding the twins fast asleep and Eddie laying in bed wearing her favorite night shirt an old Harvard shirt of Jamie's and shorts. Giving her a sly smile Jamie changed quickly to shorts climbing in beside her. She moved to lay on his chest, picking her head up smiling when he leaned in for a kiss hugging her. "So how was your day after we left," Eddie pressed.

"It was fine Eddie, busy just getting used to everything. Garret, Gornley and Baker are a big help, it'll be an adjustment either way and take time."

"Exactly it's not going to come in a day or week but you'll do your father proud," Eddie knew he had went at the job with a similar force and love Frank had. Still his eyes were distant already thinking about what tomorrow would bring. "Relax Jamie you need to sleep."

Nodding slowly Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie holding her against him. He didn't take this job just because his father asked although it weighed heavily on his accepting the offer. Taking the job as commissioner was also was also for his family, getting off the street so he could support his family.

Brushing a gentle hand down eddie' s arm Jamie smiled thinking of their family. Neither he nor Eddie expected to have such a big family but he wouldn't change it.

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked, she could read him like a book

"I'm thinking about our family how we got so lucky to have such great kids, a great life together," Jamie admitted softly, cupping an arm around her waist.

"We are pretty lucky," Eddie smiled. "Do you think we are in over our head with Liam"

Jamie shook his head, turning when he heard a small sob surprised to see Liam standing in the door. "Hey buddy come here what's wrong?"

He ran to eddie and climbed in her lap, "Mommy...bad dream."

Eddie cradled Liam, rocking him slowly. "It's okay your safe buddy mommy and daddy are right here. " Jamie watched still amazed at how Liam came, remembering when Eddie first met him.

"Police, don't move!" Eddie commanded rushing in the door after receiving reports of yelling and drug use in his a male and female sat at the coffee table, air Smokey around them both falling off the couch trying to get up. The female managed to knock over their baggies, crawling into a hallway.

Eddie's ears picked up the crying, she picked up the sounds of distress and let the other officers handle the bust. She began to search rooms in the house unitl she found the source. A little boy sat in the corner of a room quietly sobbing hearing the loud noises. He was no more then maybe a year, straight, short brown hair dressed in clothes that were to big. The room was simple, a bed and dressed nothing covering the walls and no toys.

"Hey," Eddie knelt by the little boy. He wreaked, he was in an old diaper that had to come off. He was filthy. The boy looked up eyes widening as he scurried away from her towards the bed.

"It's okay, Im a police lady, and I'm going to help you okay?" He blinked, slowly watching her making no moves forward, freezing when Eddie went to pick him was dead weight, the boy kicked and bit her, "No No No.."

Instinctively Eddie pulled the boy against her tightly hugging him in a secure,position, rubbing his back. "It's okay your okay."

He cried on her, in total fear "We need a bus, we have a baby here."The officers called for a bus while Eddie tried comforting the boy rocking him gently, trying a song. "Hey," Eddie knelt by the little boy. He wreaked, he was in an old diaper that had to come off. He was filthy. The boy looked up eyes widening as he scurried away from her towards the bed.

"It's okay, Im a police lady, and I'm going to help you okay?" He blinked, slowly watching her making no moves forward, freezing when Eddie went to pick him was dead weight, the boy kicked and bit her, "No No No.."

Instinctively Eddie pulled the boy against her tightly hugging him in a secure,position, rubbing his back. "It's okay your okay."

"We need a bus, we have a baby here."The officers called for a bus while Eddie tried comforting the boy rocking him gently, trying a song. He cried, he didn't understand what singing even Eddie tried everything she could think of, hugging him tightly, rubbing his back, rocking and singing to him feeling bad,handing him off to the medics.

"Where are you taking him," Eddie questioned keeping her eyes glued on the boy.

"St Victor." Eddie gave a small nod heading out to her car driving to the hospital. She found a spot after circling once rushing inside worrying about the boy. The nurse on desk duty didn't look up when Eddie approached. "Excuse me a boy was just brought in about two or so."

Nurse George glanced his computer typing in the information. "Yes a doctor is with him but I'll let her know you're here." Sighing Eddie took a seat in an uncomfortable waiting room chair calling Jamie.

"Hey babe what's wrong," Jamie asked not expecting a call during the middle of her tour.

"Jamie, I'm at St Victor's..brought a little boy in after a bust..he just..I don't know what time I'll be out.." Eddie took a deep breath in worried about the boy she just met.

"Okay call me if you need.. I love you Eddie.."

Eddie ended the call and looked up to check how long it had been since she got there sighing quietly. She tapped her foot holding the phone pressed tightly against her palm counting each passing minute. Finally just after ten a doctor stepped out approaching her.

"Detective.. I just finished examining the boy and he is delayed in a lot of areas but physically found nothing on him. CPS is en route to speak with him then bring him to a foster home to hopefully get adapted.."

Eddie's heart sank hearing he would be placed in the system. "Can I..I want to adapt him I'll talk with CPS. My husband and I have boys and my sister in law Linda Reagan works here she can vouch for us. Can I see him?"

Doctor Gregory smiled, leading the worried Detective down a hall with curtains separating exam rooms stopping one in the middle. Eddie moved the curtain back smiling at the little boy sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest. "Hey buddy do you remember me, I'm the police office who found you. Can you tell me your name?"

The little boy blinked wiping his moist eyes,voice no louder then a whisper. "Liam."

"That's a cool name Liam my name is Eddie okay. "

Not wanting to scare the little guy any more then he was Eddie sat on the bed slowly giving Liam space. She didn't think he understood Eddie called Jamie again."Jamie.. can you.. The the kid they're putting him in a home.."

"A home?" Jamie sighed. "You mean foster care?"

"Yea Jamie we both know what will happen, he's little and needs a really good home now.." Eddie knew what she was asking, they were already busy with the three boys but Liam needed this.

"I'll speak to Dad he can make it work. "I'll meet you there. Don't let him out of your sight."Eddie had no plans of doing that as she ended the call looking to Liam. "Are you hungry buddy want to see if we can get you some food?" She pressed the call button waiting for a nurse asking for something to give Liam.

Liam didn't like most food, he usually ate applesauce and dry cereal so when a peanut butter and jelly showed up, he was confused. "Here buddy take a bite.." Eddie watched him slowly moving closer physically showing him how to hold the sandwich. "There go ahead eat. "

"Liam, bad no eat," he told her. "Bad call cops."

Eddie's heart shattered hearing him say that. "Oh no Liam your a good boy eat the sandwich it's okay, go ahead."

"Liam no eat..." he turned his face.

Sighing Eddie gently touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Do you want something else? What do you like?" Jamie rushed through the curtain before Liam could answer breathing in. "Dad has the kids... " his eyes darted to the little boy.

"Oh,...Jamie sighed. "Hey there little guy, what is that is that ring worm?"

Handing Liam the sandwich Eddie got up, pulling Jamie aside. "Jamie look at him, I think we should adapt him he needs a good family "

"We need to go by the book on this a bit,' Jamie replied. "Dad is working with CPS

"What does that mean? Jamie look at him.. " Eddie looked back sighing.

"It means no way are we getting this kid if dad doesn't step in."

Eddie grinned, "thank you Jamie." She leaned on her toes pressing their lips together hard.

Jamie smiled down at Liam fast asleep snuggled between his two parents. It had been a hard adjustment at first but Liam came around becoming very attached to them. Jamie couldn't see their family without him


	11. Chapter 11

The elevator doors opened revealing Garret and Gornley waiting for him wearing the same tight faces. "Morning," Jamie greeted passing them by walking to his office. "Morning Detective Baker."

Jamie saw the files nad the work on the desk before he sat down, "Why so glum?"

The men exchanged a look silently picking who would bite the bullet. Gornley sighed speaking up, "We have an uptake in homicides up by central park, the 6-5 CO is scheduled today. The latest vicrime was found last night your brother is on the case."

"Good, that's a good thing," Jamie smiled. "He'll solve it."

Baker slipped in behind them stopping between her co-workers. "Your schedule sir police academy meeting at 8:30 then mayor at 9:15.."

"My family, my son, daughters, and wife at 1230, Baker." Jamie told her.

"Of course sir," baker turned walking out to her desk. Garret stared at his new boss expectantly forgetting for half a second this wasn't Frank.

"Problem? Jamie asked. "The girls have a doctor appointment today.

Gornley cleared his throat walking away pretending to take a phone call ignoring the dirty look by garret. "No problem boss just we need to schedule a press conference."

"Well that can happen aftter I have lunch with my family or tomorrow. I just did a conference."

"Yea you did but that didn't cover this. I'll start writing a draft." Gornley's phone rang from across the office keeping him out of the conversation.

Sighing Gornley ended the call, slowly walking back to join Garret and Jamie. "Sir that was the Manhattan North CO he and the warrant squad wants a word about a spike in OD' ."

"Talk to Baker about putting him on the schedule, today before 4 or tomorrow."Noding, Garret and Gornley left giving Jamie a few minutes alone before his meeting to look through papers.

At nine Baker opened the door, "Sir the police academy CO is waiting in the meeting room." Jamie looked up smiling, pushing the chair up to stand and enter the other room.It was one thing afer the other, Jamie was tired and had a headache by 1030.

Luckily the academy meeting ended early giving Jamie time to relax until Baker appeared again this time with Mayor Poole. "Sir the mayor is here."

Jamie nodded, if his father endured this...no wonder, it was no wonder.

Poole rolled in to the desk extending a hand out. "Jamie Reagan good to finally meet you. I have heard all good things about you."

"Thank you sir," Jamie smiled. ""I'm glad to work with you."

"Yea well we'll see if that changes once we start actually working," Poole laughed. "I'm all honesty your father speaks highly of you, graduated Harvard."

Jamie shook his hand politely, walking around to sit at his desk. "Yes sir but decided after my brother was killed to become a cop like the rest of my family. I'm excited to take the position and have a great team to help. So what can I do for your Mr. mayor?"

"Your father and I agreed to meet every week and go over the latest. Now I know this is your first week so I'll begin. I don't know if you heard about the rise in homocides.."

"Yes sir my assistant Lieutenant Gornley informed me," Jamie jumped in quickly defending his staff. He pushed the files Baker brought in aside until finding the right one opening it quickly finding the information.

The meeting continued with Jamie and Mayor Poole exchanging strategies

Eyes puffy Jamie continued flipping through files looking up glad to see Baker. "Sir your wife and kids are here."

Jamie smiled and stood up, "Eddie, aww, what's wrong with Liam?" The little guy was crying.

"He had a shot today," Eddie sighed. Smiling Jamie picked Liam up, kissing his cheek, following up with one for Eddie and his girls.

"Well then, let's go to get hot dogs and pretzels and see how you feel after, okay!"

Liam curled into his father's chest, arms wrapped around jamie' s neck."Daddy, hurt.." Liam held onto him right sniffling quietly.

"Yeah, shots are no fun. Let's go eat, you want mustard?"

Nodding his little head Liam held on as Jamie carried him out with Eddie holding the twins. His security detail followed only a short step behind.

"Guys, you want hot dogs?" Jamie asked. "Tell the man what you want son."

"Hot dog and yellow.." Liam mumbled, head buried in his father's shirt shlyly holding onto him tight.

"Good boy, and do you want a drink? Yoo hoo?

Keeping one arm wrapped around Jamie's neck even though he was held Liam used the other to point at the yohoo bottle quickly, turning back into his father's,shoulder. Jamie put Liam down a second so he could take the food and pass it out.

"Up up daddy," Liam latched onto his father's leg tightly not wanting to be put down on a crowded sidewalk with so many people around.

"Hang on," Jamie told him. "I have to help Mom."

When Jamie offered money the vendor shook his head. "No commissioner please I can't take your money this is on me as a gratitude for you and your father."

"I can't do that," Jamie smiled. "Use it and give free hot dogs to those that can't afford it"

The vendor smiled tucking the money away gratefully. "So how's work so far," Eddie asked watching the guard eyeing Jamie. She was relieved to know he d be protected though being commissioner also put a larger target on his back.

"I'm drowning already and it's only the first day."

"You'll adjust it's only your first day..." Eddie smiled sitting on an empty bench so they could eat and talk. Liam climbed on Jamie eating his hot dog quietly.

"Are the girls handling there shots okay?

Eddie smiled at the sleeping babies contently dozing in their carrier. "Yea Sarah cried but not much. "

"My big girls" Jamie smiled. "Did you hold your sisters hand when they got shot."

Liam nodded, mouth full of mustard, the rest smeared over his face. He pointed with a finger at the yoo hoo bottle reaching for it."Okay, use your words," Eddie told him.

Instead Liam kicked his legs trying to finish what was in his mouth reaching for it again. "Milk!"

"Please..." Eddie prompted.

"Pease .." Liam mumbled, reaching with two mustard covered hands for the cold drink. Shaking his head Jamie took a napkin cleaning his son off.

"I do my best, that's all I can do."

Giving him a smile Eddie checked on the girls both sleeping soundly making little noises in their sleep. She looked back at Jamie finishing her own lunch knowing Jamie bad to get back soon. "I'll be home around six but if something comes up I'll call," Jamie promised.

"Okay, I love you. Liam say bye to daddy.."

Liam clung onto his father for one more hug, "love daddy.." He whispered softly.

"Love you too buddy be good and help mommy until I get home okay? When I come home we can play your favorite game how's the sound," Jamie hugged his son tight.

Liam squirmed to get down grinning from ear to ear as he took Eddie's hand obediently, excited to play with his daddy later. Holding the carriers Eddie leaned in for a quick goodbye kiss. "Love you lamb chop. Hold mommy's hand Liam." She started back towards the car not wanting to risk their girls on the train yet.

Smiling himself Jamie met with his security detail walking back to the office.


	12. Chapter 12

When he arrived back at the office Baker stood sighing with a grim face. "Sir, Lieutenant Gornley and DCPI Moore are waiting in your office to speak with you."

Jamie sat in his chair, "Okay, talk to me." He didn't notice he had mustard in his lips.

Garret turned his head giving Girls a small side glance. "Did you have a good lunch with your family?"

"Yes, the younger three got shots," Jamie replied. "Fill me in"

"Here boss still got a little lunch left on you. We received word the homicide cases turned cold because the detective can't make a case. Danny is doing everything he can but.."

"I'll give him a call," Jamie replied. "But why Danny, why not cold case?"

"Because it's been a recent series of murders four so far in two boroughs and that falls on major case. None of the victims are willing to come forward even though Danny had an idea who it was," Gornley explained.

"Okay, I'll give him a call myself and pull in an extra team from patrol to help on canvas."

Garret cleared his throat, "a draft for your statement to the public. Give it a once over and let me know if you want it polished." Both men gave a final nod turning to finish their own work.

Jamie put the statement aside he didn't like the spotlight. Instead Jamie breathed out slowly picking up his cell and dialed Danny's number. He leaned back listening to it ring in his ear twice before Danny picked up.

"Hey Kid" Danny greeted. "How's the big chair fit?"

"Pretty good just getting used to the change you know. Hows your case load going," Jamie smiled.

"Closed two more this morning" Danny replied. "You need something?"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh, "guess I'm predictable or you've gone through this with dad a lot. Just heard about the murders and wanted to see how it was holding up. If you need any extra resources they're yours."

"Doing my best on those, Boss "

"Let me know if you need anything. You'll figure it out Danny your a good Detective. Keep me updated okay?"

" Got you back, Kid, can't have the new Commissioner looking soft"

"Not what I'm concerned about Danny. Keep me updated okay," Jamie pressed end shaking his head throwing the phone down. He quickly glanced the clock counting how many more hours until he goes home to his family.

Meetings continued well into the afternoon keeping Jamie busy until 5:30. After seeing the Brooklyn 1-5 precinct CO Jamie out his Jacket on tiredly, stepping out of the office. "Calling it a night go home and rest. Have a good night Detective Baker."

"Good night Sir,. am I blocking out that same time frame for the girls feedings?"

"It will probably be about the same time yes, thanks Baker. " Jamie headed downstairs met by his detail escorting the commissioner to the awaiting car, then house when they arrived.

Eddie was getting dinner on the table with Liam on her hip when Jamie came in. Hearing the door turned Connor, Daniel and Sean's attention away from Duck Takes. "Daddy's home! Daddy!"

"Hey guys..." Jamie opened his arms for big hugs. "How you guys doing?"

"Daddy guess what I helped a little kid today and the teacher gave me a special sticker.." Conor showed off a green sticker on his shirt. Sean continued giving his daddy big hugs. "We missed you daddy."

"That's a big boy, Conor, i'm so proud of you buddy. Give that to Mommy and we'll put it in the sticker book. You can put two straws in your jar too, if you need help let me know okay?" Grinning wide, Conor ran into the kitchen giving Daniel and Sean all daddy's attention. Sean had his arms around Jamie's neck giving little room for his brother.

Jamie shifted so both brothers could get equal time. He carried them to see Eddie, "They ate, i couldn't hold hem off any longer."

"Don't worry," Jamie smiled giving Eddie a soft, long kiss pulling back to see both boys making a face. "Sorry I'm late had a meeting that went over later then I thought with your friend Greg from the 1-5."

"Oh yea good cop… Here's your plate and the boy are going to have their cookies with daddy right boys? Here Lili go see Daddy."

The boys scrambled to their seats hands folded in front. Lia let go of Eddie's leg to slowly toddle over climbing up in Jamie's lap independently cradling his daddy. " Hi Daddy! "

Jamie's heart melted at his youngest, "were you good?'

"Good Liam," Liam laid again Jamie' s chest thumb in his mouth.

"big boys don't suck their thumbs , Liam is a big boy," Jamie lightly scolded, brushing Liam's hand down away from his mouth. Liam defiantly kept his thumb in laying on Jamie.

Eddie sighed, "Jamie about that...he's going to be four soon and should be starting pre-k."

"he's not ready for Pre K, he's not even able to handle the nursery at church."

"But he's going to be of age and if he doesn't I'm afraid he'll fall behind. We have to start preparing him now," Eddie sighed watching Liam.

"He's in diapers and he's...let's wait just a bit, We can work with him at home."

Sighing Eddie pulled the extra chair over to talk. "I worry about what he's going to be like in preschool away from us but he has to go to school."

"Maybe we can find a smaller pre k , a couple days a week."

"Yea and I'll start working with him at home," Eddie smiled letting Jamie finish so he could play with Liam and the boys. While Jamie ate the boys worked on their chocolate chip cookies and milk taking turns talking about their day.

After finishing Jamie picked up his plate carrying it to the sink. "I'll meet you in there boys decide what you want to play." The boys ran off while Jamie slowly walked to where the bassinets stood peeking in at his two girls surprised to find them awake. "Hi there are my girls.." He cooed kissing their heads.

"Can you take them in the living room for me while I make bottles," Eddie asked over her shoulder.

Jamie carefully picked up both girls carrying them in the other room where the boys waiting. "Daddy can we watch another movie? Can we watch Lion Ling please.." the boys begged, even Liam standing in front of his big brothers wanting to be part of everything they were doing.

"Yea but Conor is oldest so he puts it in." Jamie sat on the couch with Mary and Sarah tucked against his chest protectively. Liam quickly climbed up laying on his dad's right arm, Sean and Daniel on Jamie's left. When Eddie walked in holding two bottles sitting beside Conor, and took Sarah first.

"Mommy we're watching Lion King," Daniel said excitedly. Conor took the last spot next to Daniel putting an arm around his brothers. Exchanging a smile Jamie took a bottle feeding Mary as the opening credits started.

The room fell quiet except for Mary and Sarah drinking happily from their bottles over Simba and Mustafa. Jamie looked down at Mary, her little nostrils flared as she Frank her bottle. His eyes shone placing a soft kiss on her little hand rocking Mary slowly. When Jamie looked up his eyes met Eddie's.

"Our family is perfect, our boys and our two pretty girls..."

The boys laughed at Zazu giving Eddie an escape from answering. She looked down at Sarah setting the bottle aside smiling.Eddie moved the baby to burp and Sarah let one rip.

"Sarah shhh," Sean hushed, keeping his eyes on the movie. Chuckling Eddie shifted Sarah to rock her quietly.

"She had a gas bubble, silly, Conor repied.

"So pop it," Sean stated matter of factly. Jamie laughed at his son shaking his head. Conor began to doze off, then the other two boys. The only one left awake was Liam lying neck to Jamie.

"Wow maybe they should watch lion king every night. I'll take Sarah and Mary then help with the boys," Jamie stretched tiredly. "Come on buddy let's go up you can be daddy's special helper."

Liam smiled, "Can I take one?" he asked but Jamie knew better.

"When you get a little older okay bud? You can still be my helper." Jamie carried the girls upstairs with Liam following close, letting Liam pick out his sister's pajamas.

"Pink cause they pretty," he told Jamie with a smile.

Giving him a smile, gently rubbing the boy's hair Jamie changed the girls. "Say night to your sisters then get ready for bed."

Jamie held Liam to kiss his sisters the took him off to his room to listen to his Now I Lay Me. "Love you Mary, love you Sarah," Jamie kissed each girl's head before laying them down in their cribs.

"Love you Mary, love you Sarah," Jamie kissed each of their heads before laying them down. He flicked the light off going to tuck his boys in. No matter what work brought coming home to his family made it worth while.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy, wake up we're going to be late for church.." Sean climbed up on the bed slowly shaking his sleeping father until Jamie slowly let a small groan, turning over. "Mommy said to hurry up if you want to eat breakfast before we go."

Jamie smiled, lifting his son with one hand while throwing the covers with his other. "Thanks buddy lets go get some breakfast. What is mommy making?"

"Pancakes with syrup.." Jamie grinned carrying the four year old downstairs to the kitchen. Pancakes filled the air as they came down Daniel, Conor and Liam already halfway through their stack. "Morning.." The boys grinned remaining seating so Jamie could kid their heads. "I found a stray upstairs he looks scrawny figured we could fatten him up a little.." Jamie tickled Sean's stomach watching the boy laugh as he squirmed away.

"Yea think we can..here are yours Jamie. Sean eat fast we have to leave.." Eddie carried two plates handing one to her son and husband, returning to the counter for a sip of her coffee.

As each boy finished they cleaned up their spot heading upstairs to wash up. "I'm going to change too can you watch the girls? I'm going to feed them before we leave so they fuss in mass again." Eddie took a final sip from her cup putting it in the sink to be washed before they left sighing.

"I can feed and change the girls go up and get ready,"Jamie interrupted catching the tired look on her face. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yea I'm fine I'll sleep in the car and be fine, thanks Jamie." Eddie started upstairs to take a shower while the others changed. Downstairs Jamie multi tasked finishing his breakfast and taking care of his girls. Putting his dish in the sink Jamie took turns feeding his daughters heading upstairs to his room putting them down for a change.

Eddie came out of the shower dressed in a long white skirt passing by him stopping at the dresser. "I got them Jamie so you can shower." Grinning Jamie looked Eddie up and down walking behind her. "Go shower you need it.." Eddie teased.

While waiting for Jamie to finish Eddie checked on the boys helping Liam get dressed in his gray dress pants and blue button down dress shirt. "You look just like daddy and your brothers.." Eddie smiled. She took his hand walking into the hall knocking on Conor's door. Conor opened it dressed neatly except for his collar standing up. Giving him a smile Eddie kneeled down folding the collar.

"Looking good kid," Conor complimented his brother spotting Liam trailing behind their mom grinning. Liam's face lit up, eyes round and bright at his older brother the nice words meaning the world to the little boy.

Fifteen minutes later Jamie helped Eddie get their kids in the car driving the short distance to church. "Liam you be good boy in nursery school okay," Eddie said when they arrived, taking him out of the seat.

"No no no cool.." Liam stomped his little foot in protest.

Sighing Eddie reached to take his hand ready for a quiet talk with the three year old. Conor jumped out of the car quickly going to his brother's aid. "Hey it'll be okay we all went to nursery school here it's a lot of fun. Trust me we'll come back soon as mass is over." Reaching into his pocket Conor pulled out the pin from school putting it on Liam's shirt. "There that will make you super brave." Jamie smiled proud of their oldest leading the family inside.

All through mass Eddie worried about Liam, hurrying to pick him up from the nursery school surprised to find him in a corner holding the pin. His teacher caught Eddie watching and smiled. "He did a lot better," she assured. Eddie sighed relieved carrying Liam to meet Jamie band the others by their car loading the kids driving to Frank's.

They walked in greeted by Jack and Sean quickly pulling their cousins to the table wanting to share what they were working on. "Hey Jamie ooh I love the girls dresses Eddie how are you," Erin cooed picking up Sarah.

"I'm dead tired,' Eddie replied. "LIam is so demanding of our time and the girls are on opposite schedule. Then there is Jamie's new job.

Erin rocked Sarah slowly cooing at her neice. "It isn't easy with the long hours and six kids. Why don't you take a nap until dinner I can watch the girls."

"Liam won't go for it, he's still scared in big settings like this."

"Jamie can watch him unless the commissioner has more important things to do of course," Danny piped turning to his little brother smirking, raising the bottle of beer he held in mock salute.

"Today is family day, just like for dad, Jamie replied. "Sometimes though he just wants his Mommy, we'll try. Go ahead Eddie I'll wake you for dinner." He got up walking past his older brother into the kitchen where his grandfather and father cooked.

Upstairs Eddie fell asleep the minute her head it the pillow.

"Hey pop...dad..." Jamie took a beer out of the fridge joining them at the counter.

"Hey Kiddo, how 'd your first week go??"

Popping the top open Jamie took a long swig from the bottle, setting it on the counter with a sigh. "Its..i didn't have any expectation for what being commissioner would be like but.."

"But you are kicking butt already son! you do this your way, okay?

Jamie nodded, "garret, Gornley and Baker are a huge help. Just have you ever wondered about the decisions you made?"

"All the time, how do you think i got the wrinkles?"Jamie cracked a small smile relaxing looking after the boys while Erin and Linda fussing over the girls. As Henry got everything on the table Jamie woke Eddie up.

"Not yet..." she sighed. She still felt like her body was fifty pounds more htan it was.

"I'll make you a plate when your ready to come down," Jamie kissed her head gently. "I love you eddie, rest." He pulled the covers around her blushing seeing his childhood teddy bear.

The family settled when Jamie came down watching him sit next to Liam. "Eddie is coming she wants to rest so I'm going to make her a plate."

"She needs the sleep more than the food," Henry smiled. "It's not eady on the body giving birth that often."

"Whose turn is it?" Frank surveyed each family member. Jamie cleared his throat volunteering. "Liam will you help me buddy?"Liam smiled and held Jamie's hand saying the prayer only missing three of four words.

"Good job buddy. " Jamie praised proud of him. He picked up the plater giving to his boys first passing it down catching Danny's eye.

Dinner went well for the first half. But as it usually went Erin and Danny got into it. "I don't care Danny you can't arrest some one for something you think they did you need evidence. Right now you have no physical evidence, can't place him and the victims won't I'D the perp," Erin stated.

Danny slammed his fist down on the table, startling the girls both bursting into long wails and scaring Liam into tears as he rushed from the table into a living room corner. "Danny stop!" Jamie shot his brother a warning look, getting up to find Liam while Frank and Linda calmed the girls down.

"Mommy...Mommy..." Liam waile and rocked. "Want Mommy..."

Jamie approached slowly kneeling down in front of him. "It's okay buddy come to daddy. Your okay Liam your totally safe..."

"mommy..." He wailed, his entire body shaking.

Jamie pulled Liam into a tight hug lifting him to rock slowly not wanting to wake Eddie. "I got you buddy it's okay... Your okay..."

Liam evetuanlly settled down in Jamie's arms and laid his tired head on his Daddy's shoulder. Jamie walked around the room gently rocking Liam slowly and pressed a kiss on the boy's head. "Love you baby boy daddy won't let anything happen to you. "

"Big noises no yell by Liam, he sobbed.

"I know uncle Danny forgot buddy he didn't mean to scare you. We love you very much your safe here..." Jamie gave his son a soft kiss.

Danny came into the room, "Hey Buddy I'm sorry I yelled I promise not to tell at you."

Rubbing his eyes slowly Liam sniffled quietly. "Are you ready to go back in and finish eating," Jamie asked. Liam nodded. Danny reached to him

"No no," Liam turned back to Jamie hugging him. Sighing quietly Jamie walked back into the dining room setting down.

Jamie got Liam to eat but he kept watching for Eddie. She came down before dessert to feed the girls but Liam latched in. "Mommy," he cried reaching two little hands up starting to slide off the chair for her.

"Lee Lee sit by Daddy baby," Eddie told him reaching to pick Mary up. Liam rested his head against Eddie's arm wrapping two little arms around her waist staying there until she finished.

Eddie picked Liam up onto her lap hugging him meeting Jamie's eyes exchanging a silent conversation wondering what they were going to do about Liam being so attached to her.

"Daddy, wake up we're going to be late for church.." Sean climbed up on the bed slowly shaking his sleeping father until Jamie slowly let a small groan, turning over. "Mommy said to hurry up if you want to eat breakfast before we go."

Jamie smiled, lifting his son with one hand while throwing the covers with his other. "Thanks buddy lets go get some breakfast. What is mommy making?"

"Pancakes with syrup.." Jamie grinned carrying the four year old downstairs to the kitchen. Pancakes filled the air as they came down Daniel, Conor and Liam already halfway through their stack. "Morning.." The boys grinned remaining seating so Jamie could kid their heads. "I found a stray upstairs he looks scrawny figured we could fatten him up a little.." Jamie tickled Sean's stomach watching the boy laugh as he squirmed away.

"Yea think we can..here are yours Jamie. Sean eat fast we have to leave.." Eddie carried two plates handing one to her son and husband, returning to the counter for a sip of her coffee.

As each boy finished they cleaned up their spot heading upstairs to wash up. "I'm going to change too can you watch the girls? I'm going to feed them before we leave so they fuss in mass again." Eddie took a final sip from her cup putting it in the sink to be washed before they left sighing.

"I can feed and change the girls go up and get ready,"Jamie interrupted catching the tired look on her face. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yea I'm fine I'll sleep in the car and be fine, thanks Jamie." Eddie started upstairs to take a shower while the others changed. Downstairs Jamie multi tasked finishing his breakfast and taking care of his girls. Putting his dish in the sink Jamie took turns feeding his daughters heading upstairs to his room putting them down for a change.

Eddie came out of the shower dressed in a long white skirt passing by him stopping at the dresser. "I got them Jamie so you can shower." Grinning Jamie looked Eddie up and down walking behind her. "Go shower you need it.." Eddie teased.

While waiting for Jamie to finish Eddie checked on the boys helping Liam get dressed in his gray dress pants and blue button down dress shirt. "You look just like daddy and your brothers.." Eddie smiled. She took his hand walking into the hall knocking on Conor's door. Conor opened it dressed neatly except for his collar standing up. Giving him a smile Eddie kneeled down folding the collar.

"Looking good kid," Conor complimented his brother spotting Liam trailing behind their mom grinning. Liam's face lit up, eyes round and bright at his older brother the nice words meaning the world to the little boy.

Fifteen minutes later Jamie helped Eddie get their kids in the car driving the short distance to church. "Liam you be good boy in nursery school okay," Eddie said when they arrived, taking him out of the seat.

"No no no cool.." Liam stomped his little foot in protest.

Sighing Eddie reached to take his hand ready for a quiet talk with the three year old. Conor jumped out of the car quickly going to his brother's aid. "Hey it'll be okay we all went to nursery school here it's a lot of fun. Trust me we'll come back soon as mass is over." Reaching into his pocket Conor pulled out the pin from school putting it on Liam's shirt. "There that will make you super brave." Jamie smiled proud of their oldest leading the family inside.

All through mass Eddie worried about Liam, hurrying to pick him up from the nursery school surprised to find him in a corner holding the pin. His teacher caught Eddie watching and smiled. "He did a lot better," she assured. Eddie sighed relieved carrying Liam to meet Jamie band the others by their car loading the kids driving to Frank's.

They walked in greeted by Jack and Sean quickly pulling their cousins to the table wanting to share what they were working on. "Hey Jamie ooh I love the girls dresses Eddie how are you," Erin cooed picking up Sarah.

"I'm dead tired,' Eddie replied. "LIam is so demanding of our time and the girls are on opposite schedule. Then there is Jamie's new job.

Erin rocked Sarah slowly cooing at her neice. "It isn't easy with the long hours and six kids. Why don't you take a nap until dinner I can watch the girls."

"Liam won't go for it, he's still scared in big settings like this."

"Jamie can watch him unless the commissioner has more important things to do of course," Danny piped turning to his little brother smirking, raising the bottle of beer he held in mock salute.

"Today is family day, just like for dad, Jamie replied. "Sometimes though he just wants his Mommy, we'll try. Go ahead Eddie I'll wake you for dinner." He got up walking past his older brother into the kitchen where his grandfather and father cooked.

Upstairs Eddie fell asleep the minute her head it the pillow.

"Hey pop...dad..." Jamie took a beer out of the fridge joining them at the counter.

"Hey Kiddo, how 'd your first week go??"

Popping the top open Jamie took a long swig from the bottle, setting it on the counter with a sigh. "Its..i didn't have any expectation for what being commissioner would be like but.."

"But you are kicking butt already son! you do this your way, okay?

Jamie nodded, "garret, Gornley and Baker are a huge help. Just have you ever wondered about the decisions you made?"

"All the time, how do you think i got the wrinkles?"Jamie cracked a small smile relaxing looking after the boys while Erin and Linda fussing over the girls. As Henry got everything on the table Jamie woke Eddie up.

"Not yet..." she sighed. She still felt like her body was fifty pounds more htan it was.

"I'll make you a plate when your ready to come down," Jamie kissed her head gently. "I love you eddie, rest." He pulled the covers around her blushing seeing his childhood teddy bear.

The family settled when Jamie came down watching him sit next to Liam. "Eddie is coming she wants to rest so I'm going to make her a plate."

"She needs the sleep more than the food," Henry smiled. "It's not eady on the body giving birth that often."

"Whose turn is it?" Frank surveyed each family member. Jamie cleared his throat volunteering. "Liam will you help me buddy?"Liam smiled and held Jamie's hand saying the prayer only missing three of four words.

"Good job buddy. " Jamie praised proud of him. He picked up the plater giving to his boys first passing it down catching Danny's eye.

Dinner went well for the first half. But as it usually went Erin and Danny got into it. "I don't care Danny you can't arrest some one for something you think they did you need evidence. Right now you have no physical evidence, can't place him and the victims won't I'D the perp," Erin stated.

Danny slammed his fist down on the table, startling the girls both bursting into long wails and scaring Liam into tears as he rushed from the table into a living room corner. "Danny stop!" Jamie shot his brother a warning look, getting up to find Liam while Frank and Linda calmed the girls down.

"Mommy...Mommy..." Liam waile and rocked. "Want Mommy..."

Jamie approached slowly kneeling down in front of him. "It's okay buddy come to daddy. Your okay Liam your totally safe..."

"mommy..." He wailed, his entire body shaking.

Jamie pulled Liam into a tight hug lifting him to rock slowly not wanting to wake Eddie. "I got you buddy it's okay... Your okay..."

Liam evetuanlly settled down in Jamie's arms and laid his tired head on his Daddy's shoulder. Jamie walked around the room gently rocking Liam slowly and pressed a kiss on the boy's head. "Love you baby boy daddy won't let anything happen to you. "

"Big noises no yell by Liam, he sobbed.

"I know uncle Danny forgot buddy he didn't mean to scare you. We love you very much your safe here..." Jamie gave his son a soft kiss.

Danny came into the room, "Hey Buddy I'm sorry I yelled I promise not to tell at you."

Rubbing his eyes slowly Liam sniffled quietly. "Are you ready to go back in and finish eating," Jamie asked. Liam nodded. Danny reached to him

"No no," Liam turned back to Jamie hugging him. Sighing quietly Jamie walked back into the dining room setting down.

Jamie got Liam to eat but he kept watching for Eddie. She came down before dessert to feed the girls but Liam latched in. "Mommy," he cried reaching two little hands up starting to slide off the chair for her.

"Lee Lee sit by Daddy baby," Eddie told him reaching to pick Mary up. Liam rested his head against Eddie's arm wrapping two little arms around her waist staying there until she finished.

Eddie picked Liam up onto her lap hugging him meeting Jamie's eyes exchanging a silent conversation wondering what they were going to do about Liam being so attached to her.


	14. Chapter 14

After desert was finished and coffee cups emptied Danny and Jamie found themselves in the kitchen washing and drying dishes. Jamie scrubbed the plate handing it to his brother, " hey enough with the silent treatment kid I feel terrible about scaring Liam. Just a lot of pressure with this case.."

"I know Danny and I'm trying not to add more. You love Liam and wouldn't intentionally scare him.." Jamie set the plate aside sighing. "He's just still.." The brother's eyes caught both exchanging an understanding nod.

Jamie turned back to the sink picking up a coffee cup to wash feeling Henry's eyes boring a hole through his back. "Yea I know but he's shown a big improvement from when you first brought him home. He wouldn't even come to Sunday dinner..it'll just take time," Danny took the plate drying it with a towel then set it down.

Jamie's cell phone buzzed interrupting the cleaning process, bringing a sigh to the new commissioner. Wiping his hands quickly Jamie pulled out his cell answering it. "Reagan?"

"Sorry to interrupt dinner sir but thought you should know we got word that another body was found this one in Flushing same MO.." Gornley informed , a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Okay thanks Lieutenant please send the detail to my father's house and have any information on the victim so I can look it over on the way. " Jamie pressed end turning not surprised to find his brother on the phone. "Sorry pop they found another body I have to go..Danny need a lift to the crime scene?"

Danny gave a quiet shake ending the call with Baez calling to inform him of the latest victim. "Thanks boss but I'm going to meet up with Baez and try to find this sick son of bitch. I'll see you pop."

While he waited for the detail Jamie searched for Eddie finding her in the living room talking to Linda as the kids played. Frank smiled from his chair holding a glass of scotch watching his grandkids proudly. "Eddie I just got a call they found another body, my detail is on the way. "

"You can stay here it's late and pop and I can help you with the kids.." Frank offered.

Eddie smiled, still tired but grateful for the offer to stay rather then taking all the kids home alone not sure if when Jamie would come back. "Sorry I'll call soon as I can.." Jamie cupped Eddie's cheeks gently kissing her. "I love you Eddie."

"Love you too.." Jamie rubbed his boy's hair saying goodbye, stopping to kiss the girls goodbye going outside to meet his detail. He barely got in the car before his detail starting filling in information about the latest victim.

"Her name is Patricia London 20 years old lives in Queens with her parents and one sister. The other sister moved out of state. Patricia was a law students like the others found in the park with her law book in hand…"

Jamie glanced over the report quietly sighing in realization they had a serial killer on the loose. "Sounds like whoever is doing this has a grudge against these female lawyers." He continued going over notes looking for anything that would help point out who was killing these innocent girls as they rode into Queens arriving to the chaotic chaos.

Lights of two police RMP's whirled through the dark park allowing Jamie to see crime scene working to find evidence. Off to the side Detective Baez talked with their only witness while the ME took notes on the young victim.

"Ten hut.." Officers snapped at attention as Jamie climbed out sighing uncomfortably at the attention. "Continue," he waved a hand walking towards Detective Baez first for any information she might have gathered.

"Detective.. " Jamie greeted, glancing at the witness being escorted to a police car by one of the officers. "Did the witness see who murdered this woman?"

Baez turned back study the commissioner, her partner's brother having only spoken to him a handful of times. "He claims it was dark but he saw a male with light hair running away when he realized he was being watched. He's going to work with our sketch artist.."

"Commissioner long time no see.." Danny walked over joining his brother and partner looking between them. "What do you have for me partner?"

"Girl is Patricia London twenty years old a law student.. This time we have a witness he's en route to the precinct to work with our sketch artist and answer questions. He only saw the perp running away but our witness saw the victim on the ground law book in her hand just like the others," Baez sighed.

Danny turned back to study the girl nodding on his way across the grounds stopping just behind the ME. "Hey Tina find anything for me?"

Sighing despite all the violent aftermath she's seen after twenty years on the job Tina still couldn't believe someone would hurt a young girl like this. "Well Detective.." Tina stood up taking her gloves off. "It was close about where we are, the cuts show that too they're deep and angry.."

The seasoned Detective breathed out unevenly studying the young girl. He took a minute hearing footsteps approach turning to find his brother sharing a similar expression. "Who the hell would do this to a young girl," Danny asked not expecting a answer. "Excuse me boss have to find an animal."

Jamie stayed a bit longer as a growing crowd of reporters began forming around the outside perimeters. "Commissioner this is the fourth body that dropped do you have any leads to who is doing this?"

Sighing Jamie faced the reporter, "the Detectives are doing everything they can to find the person responsible. Once we receive an update you will be informed." He climbed in the car watching his officers continue working resting his head on the door.

It was late by the time Jamie got back to his father's house not expecting anyone to still be was rocking Sarah while Eddie nuzzled Mary. The boys were in Jamie's old bed, sound asleep.

"Hey Eddie..pop thanks for helping..." Jamie whispered walking into the living room taking a seat beside Eddie. He smiled kissing her cheek. "Boy's were okay?"

"Yeah, the went right to bed, they were good. You should stay here tonight and rest."

"Yea sounds like a good idea. We know the girls are connected just don't know whose doing it why.." Jamie shook his head. "Where's dad?"

"He's been on the phone for the last hour," Eddie replied. "And he put cologne on before he made the call."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her, "he put cologne on to make a phone call? " chuckling slightly Jamie glanced his grandfather questioningly.

"He did," Henry laughed as Sarah burped loudly and made a face.

Unsure of how to take that Jamie only shook his head sitting with the information for a few minutes. The room fell quiet as both girls slept cuddled pr otectively. "I'm going to get some water you want Eddie? Pops?"

"Juice for me, I need to raise my blood sugar a little bit."

He got up heading into the kitchen stopping at the sound of his father's voice. "Don't worry listen I promise to let you know when I hear something. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Frank laughed lightly, "Talk to you later..." He hung up as Jamie was pouring drink.

"Hey dad just got back..didn't want to interrupt.." Jamie put the juice back getting a water for himself, leaning against the counter studying his dad.

"Oh you , Frank replied. "Mary put on quite the dispaly a bit ago. I thought Eddie was going to explode."

"Oh yeah? I feel bad leaving so much but.. Really appreciate you and pops helping.." Jamie said. "Guess we both have important lunch dates tomorrow."

"We do...oh, for Mary, when she goes like that, put her tummy on your shoulder blade, it'll help her little belly."

Jamie nodded, "Yea I'll remember that thanks dad. Let me being Eddie her juice." Picking up both cups Jamie carried them into the living room smiling as he sat was now cooing in Henry's arms, not ready to go back to sleep.

He set the juice down taking Sarah to give Eddie a break. "Hey baby girl hi beautiful.." Jamie smiled brightly. "I got them if you want to rest Eddie.."

Eddie smiled, "We both need to rest. Let's go up to bed here and go home in the morning. Come on..."

He waited for her to take Mary leading Eddie upstairs setting Sarah down and changing quickly. When Eddie got close enough Jamie cupped her hand smiling while pulling her down. His eyes twinkled while she settled against his chest moving to wrap his arms around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Baker sat across from the commissioner's desk one she's sat in for years except it was the youngest Reagan across from her not Frank. She flipped through the folder searching carefully sighing as the folder set on her lap reaching for the next one. Sighing Jamie slammed the folder he was reading getting nowhere on more details on the serial killer's identity. Downstairs in his office Garret drafted a speech for the press conference while Gornley spoke to his people in each precinct.

Danny wasn't doing any better and the more time that passed the first grade Detective become more irritable. He knew the commissioner couldn't work the case that was his job but Frank used to find information. But Frank had been on the job a lot longer Jamie just catching up.

"The DA wants to get on your schedule this afternoon should I schedule him for four thirty after the meeting with the Executive meeting," Baker looked up meeting her boss's eyes phone ready to reply.

"Yea sure thanks Detective.." Jamie nodded pushing the files aside in lieu of his lukewarm coffee.

"detective" Baker raised an eyebrow. "You can say Abby or Baker...I've been Baker forever ."

Jamie smiled, "I guess I still have the cop mentality using rank. I've always heard you as first grade Detective Baker. Just for the record a lot of the guys at least in my precinct have a high respect for you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "But you are my commissioner, it's Baker.." She smiled at him as Eddie headed into the office.

"Okay I'll try De..baker. He laughed eyes darting up seeing a figure walk in. "Eddie hey come in..hey buddy.." Jamie stood walking around to greet his family. Liam saw Baker and smiled at her, he liked her. She had yoo hoo in the magic fridge.

Giving a small wink Baker quietly excused herself to give the family privacy for lunch. "Hey how do feel Eddie," Jamie kissed her softly taking the bag to unpack sandwiches.

"Tired but okay, Liam had a big boy morning, didn't you Tell Daddy what you did!"

"Daddy I big boy go potty " Liam's eyes shone brightly proud of himself.

Jamie beamed, "Way to go little man! I'm so proud of you. Why don't you go see if Detective Baker will give you a yoo hoo." Scurrying off his lap Liam ran through the double doors to see the nice tall Detective. Laughing quietly Jamie reached over the table for Eddie's hand.

"Come here you," Jamie smiled and puled her hand. "You look so pretty today or maybe I just miss you."

Eddie walked around the table sitting beside him on the long couch intertwining their fingers. "Yeah even with the hot blond Detective you have working for you who comes running when you call?"

"You are the only hot blonde that counts," Jamie whispered. "That's why I'm so concerned you cut me off."

"You sure about that Jamie? She's close by young and attractive not tied down with kids. " Eddie sighed.

"She has two kids and we are just fine I love you, I need you in my life.." Liam ran back with a yoo hoo and new pencil. Jamie turned his attention to Liam smiling. "Hey buddy did you say thank you." With his attention away Eddie checked on the twins quietly.

"Yes, I did. Like you show me."

Smiling Jamie hugged Liam turning back to Eddie whispering in her ear, "Eddie will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Eddie smiled, "We don't have time to date, we have six kids..." She wanted to so badly.

The double doors pushed open allowing Garret and Gornley to step in. "Oh sorry to interrupt hi Eddie how are you," Garret said.

Jamie sighed, "Okay...fill me in on the details and call Detective Reagan's' CO to the office."

Clearing her throat Eddie picked the girls up and stood. "We better go let you get back to work. See you at home Jamie? Come on Liam say bye to daddy."Liam waved by and smiled at Jamie. "Love you.." Eddie gently kissed him on her way by with the three kids.

Jamie sighed quietly taking his sandwich to the desk. "Okay what did Detective Reagan do now?"

"Detective Reagan was following a lead on a suspect. He brought the guy in for questioning got loud in the box and according to the suspect grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall.." Gornley explained slowly from the email he'd received.

"Was Detective Baez in the box with them during questioning? " Jamie didn't want to go against his brother but knew Danny had a temper and often crossed the line.

Gornley checked his phone, answering with a shake of his head. "I don't know boss it wasn't stated whether or not she was present during interrogation. The CO is on her way up though."

Taking a deep breath in to process the information only blinking when the door opened again. "Sir Lieutenant Carver is here.." Even from the door Baker could see how torn Jamie was having to discipline his brother letting the Lieutenant inside.

"Detective Carver.. Commissioner Reagan sorry for calling you up here for this.. My DCPI Garret Moore and special assistant Sid Gornley." Jamie extended a hand to shake hers setting in his chair noticing the small woman never cracked a smile once since walking in.

"I am too Commissioner..your brother did I get that correct?" Carver took a seat across the desk not waiting to be invited.

Jamie answered with a small nod, "yeah Detective Reagan is my older brother but he is a Detective in my department who works for me. I'd like to discuss what happened at the precinct. "

"I was in my office when I heard yelling coming out of the box and knew that Detective Reagan brought a suspect in. When I walked in the suspect was laying against the wall, chair upside down and Detective Reagan was standing over him. I excused the Detective to cool off when the guy told me Detective Reagan shoved him off the chair into a wall." Carver explained.

"And when you found out what did you do," Jamie folded his hands on the desk.

Carver shifted in her chair not missing a beat in answering, "took his gun and shield and put him on administrative duty until we investigated. Commissioner I follow the rules and expect my officers to do the same."

"Thank you Lieutenant.." Jamie stood watching Carver walk out sighing waiting until she was out of sight. "Turn this over to the DA's office have IAB also investigate and I don't want the press to get this Garret.." Garret offered a smile wishing that was something he could control.

"Are you sure you want to do that boss I mean I had Danny and he was a pain in the ass who stepped on the line but I know he would never take it this far," Gornley popped up defensively.

Heaving a quiet sigh the question left Jamie speechless torn between protecting his brother and having to do his job. He now knew how his father felt anytime they got involved in something. Still all eyes were on him now especially as a third generation Reagan in the commissioner's seat.

"I'm sure turn over the case let an investigation begin. Being a cop and Reagan I know how this works there's nothing I can do. I know Danny too he gets intense and he's a damn good cop but that has to found on its own.

Slowly nodding his head Gornley stepped out to fulfill the order leaving Garret in the office staring at his boss feeling a familiar twinge. Jamie looked up reading meeting eyes with his DCPI. "What is it Garret?"

"Nothing boss just felt dejavou for a second there you sounded just like your father." Garret smiled crossing the room and out to his office.

Jamie sighed at the empty room waiting for the door to close mumbling, "hope that's a good thing.."


	16. Chapter 16

Instead of going straight home after work Jamie asked his detail to swing by his father's house first. He needed to talk with someone who understood and the only two people he could think of was his dad and grandpa. The car dropped Jamie off right in front his detail walking him to the front door. "Thanks give me an hour?"

Jamie pushed open the door knowing it was always unlocked and stepped inside. The living room light was off odd for that time at night. Usually after dinner Frank and Henry sit in the living room to read and do crossword puzzles. It was their time together father and son. Frowning Jamie turned checking the study finding it empty as well looking back seeing the kitchen light on.

"Dad?" Jamie walked through the dinning room where all the Reagans ate together every Sunday stopping just inside the door finding Frank leaning against the counter with a woman in his arms.

Hearing footsteps approaching Frank quickly dropped his arms taking the woman's hand as he looked up. "Jamie what a nice surprise son. "

Jamie was sure it was a surprise smiling casually. "Yeah I uh wanted to talk but if you're busy I can come back another time…" His eyes darted to the Roman a few years younger then his father, straight brunette hair that fell past her shoulders and twinkling brown eyes.

"No not at all Jamie I'd like for you to meet Sarah …Sarah this is my son Jamie.."

Sarah extended a hand out smiling eagerly to meet the new Commissioner. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm going to freshen up excuse me.." She turned to smile at Frank walking out towards the bathroom.

"Is everything okay Jamie," frank asked catching the worried, stressed look on his youngest's face, always able to tell when something was bothering him. "Does it have to do with Danny?"

Jamie smiled amazed even retired his father still knew everything. "How'd you guess that?"

"The look on your face was one I had quite often when I was commissioner and got word that Danny crossed the line during interrogation or out on the street. This time an old friend told me…" Frank stood leading Jamie to the table so they could talk more comfortably.

"Gornley and Garret came in to let me know Danny pushed a suspect into the wall during interrogation. I had his CO in my office she already put him on modified until the investigation is over.." Jamie trailed.

Frank nodded, "but you still have to investigate your brother. Jamie you're doing your job I know it seems hard."

"Hardest thing I have to do," Jamie sighed. "I look up to him, dad."

Frank offered a sad smile, "I know it is Jamie and no matter what Danny says he understsnds why you have to do it. "

*What about the boys and Linda, will they?"

"They have been around this family long enough to understand and Danny does too. He will make sure they do. You're doing thr right thing son it's what I would do and pops," Frank assured softly.

Jamie nodded trying not to crack under the pressure. "Now can you help how guilty I feel Eddie is always so tired?"

"Pop and I will go over tomorrow and give Eddie time to rest while you work. Perfect excuse for us to see the kids," Frank smiled.

"Thanks but how did you handle it? When Mom was so drained? Did you feel like a bad husband?"

"Every night but your mom told me not to feel guilty because i was providing for the family. Women are special Jamie I don't know how your mom did it with you four kids.." Frank sighed.

"Liam is cute but he is such a handful."

Frank folded his hands on the table seeing how much extra help Liam needed. "Yea he is and you taking him in was a great thing for all of you. He might enjoy time with you at night I know you kids did."

"I try, and the girls too. The other boys are struggling with us bring Liam into the family."

Frank smiled, "Eddie has us to help it'll be okay Jamie. Did you need to talk about anything else? "

"No, I'm gong home to my woman..." Jamie replied. "And to diapers, bottles, I think I need a vasectomy."

Frank laughed, "go be with your wife son everything will work out you and Eddie aren't alone. I must tend to my guest as well."

Jamie headed home to Eddie and the kids finding the house was dark and quiet for the most part, when he went inside it was just Eddie, Mary, and Conor still awake.

"Hey," Jamie went around the couch leaning over for a kiss from Eddie, rubbing Conor' s hair. "What's up big boy how come your still up?"

"Tell Daddy about school," Eddie encouraged. Jamei could see by how Eddie was holdig their baby that something hurt or upset him.

He sat on the couch looking Conor over reaching an arm around their oldest. "Whatever it is you can tell me buddy what happened at school today?"

Conor just hid his face, Eddie sighed. "That kid, that Steven what's his face, made fun of me when I dropped the boys off today. He made a comment about my body and Conor heard him. When Conor told Steve to take it back he wouldn't so our son defended my honor and knocked the kids lights out. He's suspended."

Jamie smiled torn half proud of his son for defending his mom and upset that he used physical force to do so. "Well I'm glad you defended your mom buddy we always stick up for each other right?"

"Its not fair, I got in trouble and he didn't," Conor replied. "Are you gonna spank me Daddy?"

"No buddy," Jamie pulled Conor in for a tight hug melting at the question. "I'm proud of you Conor even though we don't hit someone even for the right reason."

Conor nodded, "My tummy hurts." Eddie stroked his hair, "He was upset you'd be angry."

"Come here buddy." Jamie shifted to sit Conor on his lap rocking his oldest not holding him tight. He lowered his head placing a kiss on the boy's head sitting together wordlessly.

Conor fell asleep that way, Jamie carried him to bed. "Hes'a child, Jamie," Eddie said firmly. "He's a little boy."

"Yea he's our child Eddie and I am proud that he stuck up for you.." Jamie tucked the sleeping boy under covers kissing his forehead. "Love you Conor."

"You expect too much of him," Eddie sighed. "Way too much for a little boy."

"Sorry if I dont want our son to fight as an excuse for sticking up to someone. There are other ways to defend yourself and others," Jamie said. He straightened up brushing a hand across conor's face.

Jamie got past her to their bedroom to talk privately waking the kids up. "I know that Eddie and I'm giving him attention but the oldest has always helped out with the younger kids."

"Not in this house," Eddie said firmly. "That little guy threw up for three hours scard to death he let you down, What are you saying to him?"

He had started pacing the length of their bedroom turning back to look at Eddie. "I didn't say anything to him Eddie I told him that family always had each other's back and we look out for each other. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow just us."

"he's misinterpreting yu then, he said you told him all about liam and that he has to help him and love him extra, did you say that?"

"I said that Liam could use a big brother to help him but only because they were shutting him out," Jamie sighed frustrated

Eddie sighed, "Let's just go to bed. Mary will be up to spit up more formula soon."

Turning he changed quietly slipping into bed laying on his left side back to Eddie laying awake.


	17. Chapter 17

"Morning Baez," Danny greeted his partner walking into the 5-4 bags under his eyes after not sleeping because of this case. There had to be something they were missing and the suspect wasn't giving anything up frustrating the detective more. Baez offered a smile just as tired from staying up to work on the case overnight.

The partners stopped for a cup of coffee neither wanting to mention that they were getting nowhere fast and bodies were falling. Baez glanced her partner sighing. "Hey Reagan someone is here to see you follow me.." Danny grumbled under his breath following Detective Zanders towards the box walking past into the first, eyes narrowing at his sister waiting with files open.

"What are you doing here," Danny demanded letting the door behind wondering what she wanted now.

Erin sighed, taking her glasses up and looked up at her big brother with an official face hating what she was about to do. "Sit down Danny this is about your interrogation of the suspect yesterday. "

"Yea but I've already been put on modified so what else is there to talk about," Danny asked.

"Yes you have but I'm here to inform you an investigation has been ordered by the commissioner by the DA and NYPD for excessive use of force. I need a statement from you and from your partner in full detail of what happened." Erin poised a pen over her notebook waiting for Danny to start allowing him time to think. Danny leaned against the wall just outside the box fuming his little brother would order an investigation on him. He fished his cell out typing a message. Thanks for the heads up kid Erin came to told me glad one sibling is on my side.

Jamie heard his cell phone miles away from the 5-4 checking sighing at his brother's message. He was about to reply when Garrett entered with he newspapers. "Get ready!"

Sighing Jamie set his phone aside looking up to the DCPI. "What happened Garret, what's in the paper today?"

"Danny," he replied. "He's all over both papers, you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where," Jamie asked a confused look in his eyes starting to feel pain throbbing in his head.

"On the roller coaster ride your brother sends us on daily" Garrett asked.

With one hand Jamie reached for the paper wanting to see it for himself what was written. "They have no idea what goes on or what really happened. "

Throwing the paper down Jamie sighed, shaking his head knowing he can't get involved or it'll look like favoritism. "Starting to see why my dad grew so tired with this job."

"You're so young, you can do it" garret encouraged. "But you can't be viewed as being a favorite. You can't talk with Danny about this."

"He's my brother Garret the only brother I have left. We have Sunday dinner together every week you know it'll come up," Jamie closed the paper and pushed it aside.

"You can't talk to him about it officially or on the record, and you should minimize those appearances."

"Wait so I can't go to Sunday dinner now? What next maybe I'll drop the name Reagan so I'm associated with them?" He got up handing Garret the paper buzzing baker with his other hand.

"You can go but just keep it to dinner, don't stay too long while this is an issue" Garret stepped in curiously looking between the two. "Baker do I have anything scheduled for the afternoon," Jamie sighed.

"An appearance at youth basketball, a budget meeting and lunch with your wife," she replied.

Nodding Jamie sat back down at his desk. "Thank you Detective. What time is the first one?"

"The appearance then the lunch Sir," Baker replied.

Jamie felt trapped wanting to leave the office feeling he'll go crazy if he has to stay within these four walls any longer. "How long do I have before the appearance?"

"Fifteen minutes sir, the group will be here shortly."

Sighing quietly he nodded, "thank you. Garret please start the draft for the press conference since the media knows about Danny' s problem."Garret went to do his job leaving Jamie to do is. He put on his best smile and headed down to the youth room.

The kids were excited at shaking the commissioner's hand and talking with him grateful for his advice to work hard and have fun."okay, let's get a picture,' Jamie smiled. 'Come on now,everyone gather in."All the kids squeezed together wearing matching grins except for one little girl . When the picture was taken she turned back staring at family pictures Jamie had on his the other kids busily chatted excited about this opportunity the little girl walked away a bit. Reporters blocked Jamie from her eager for a word with the commissioner. "Commissioner Reagan is there any update on your brother's case?"

"I can't comment on an ongoing investigation, My office will release a statement when appropriate."

Another reporter stuck his recorder out, "sir we got word sister is looking into your brother's case you don't think that's a conflict of interest."

Eddie's sleeping so Jamie calls his father. He texts Eddie and tells her to come by the office but she d oesnt answer.

"Twice in 24 hours commissioner?" Frank asked.

Jamie smiled, "don't forget where you come from right? Have you heard from Eddie dad? She was supposed to come for lunch but never showed."

"I haven't but I'll go and check her out okay?" Frank offered. "She might just be stuck on the train."

"Thanks dad.. " Jamie sighed ending the call, keeping his phone close waiting with a held breath until he knew Eddie was okay.

"Sssh,' Liam told a fussy Mary back in Brooklyn trying patiently to help make his sister happy "Mommy sleeping."

The doorbell rang forcing Conor to groan and leave his video game he snuck since Eddie was sleeping to answer it. "Whose there?"

"Grandpa!" Frank announced. "Open the door Conor."Just to make sure it was his grandpa Conor ran into the living room using the couch so he could see outside. Smiling brightly he ran back to open the door. "Grandpa I checked the window like you told me."

"Good boy, where's your Mommy? Is she okay?" Frank head the other kids start to emerge taking Mary from Liam cradling her.

"She's sleeping upstairs so me and Liam are watching Mary and Sarah and bring quiet so mommy can sleep," Conor smiled proudly.

"I see," Frank smiled. "Well go see to your brother and Grandpa will wake Mommy up."Conor took Liam's hand moving a bit in front of the steps. "Mommy is really tired grandpa.."

"I know but I need to check on her, okay?" Holding his brother's hand Conor took Liam to the living room so they could play. Frank started upstairs checking on Eddie before he text Jamie.

"Frank, what...oh my god!" Eddie gasped when she realized she woke up.

Smiling Frank patted her shoulder a gentle, soothing touch. "Its okay sweetheart Jamie was worried. I have the boys get some rest."

"I'm supposed to meet Jamie..." Eddie sighed. "I have to get up."

"He text you I'm sure Jamie understands you need sleep sweetheart. Text him back then rest I'll take the kids," Frank smiled going the four for a trip back to his house.

Jamie's phone rang, eddie wansted to talk to him. "Eddie I was so worried are you okay," Jamie asked after picking up relieved.

She began to cry, she was so tired and felt heavy and sick. "I'm sorry jamie."

"I'm just glad your okay know you have a lot with the kids and your exhausted. Why don't you rest and come by my office tonight."

"Just me?" eddie sniffled.

"Yeah just us I'll see if dad can keep the kids a little later." Looking up seeing the door open Jamie smiled at baker. "Let me know okay Eddie but get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you at six?"

Can't wait." Jamie hit end looking up at baker. "I was going to Buzz you Baker I need some help and think your the best person for it..its about eddie."


	18. Chapter 18

The office door opened at six allowing Baker to step in smiling. "Your wife is here sir, do you need anything else before I leave? "

Jamie stood shaking his head at her, "no thanks Baker you were already a great help. Enjoy your night." Baker signaled for Eddie to come in holding the door with a smile at the young husband and wife before stepping out giving them privacy. She and Jamie had worked on the perfect date for Eddie as they didn't happen often enough.

"Hey honey do you feel better," Jamie pulled Eddie close leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. He smiled seeing her survey his office transformed into a makeshift restaurant. Candles let off a vanilla fragrance flickering on the middle of the table illuminating shadows with the dimmed lights.

When Eddie turned to look at him Jamie only smiled and cupped her hand in his. "I do now you did all this for me?" She had taken a nice nap knowing the boys were with Frank and Henry, bathing in the vanilla bath soap Jamie's favorite. It took a lot of time deciding what to wear with Jamie not telling her what they were doing. She finally choose a powder pink dress that curved in showing off her thighs and backside.

"Of course I did Eddie no matter how busy it gets I don't want you to forget how much I love you.." Holding her hand Jamie led Eddie to the couch to sit beside her opening their dinners. For Eddie he ordered a steak medium rare with her favorite roasted potatoes and zucchini sticks to share as an appetizer.

"You look amazing Eddie.." Jamie smiled and admired how good she looked in that dress.

Eddie's eyes twinkled meeting his smiling as their hands simultaneously squeezed each other. Jamie poured the wine into their glasses raising his against hers. "Three and a half years of friendship that started it all, six years of marriage and six kids.."

Smiling Eddie gently touched her glass to his, taking a slow sip. She set the glass down starting on the appetizer. "This was what we had on our first date.." She realized. Jamie grinned glad she remembered that night a trip to this very restaurant followed by the local carnival where he won her a teddy bear.

"Yes it was took you to that seafood place and we sat right next to the fish tank. Afterwards we walked to the little carnival ride the Ferris wheel, shared a nice cream cone.."

"Vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.." They finished at the same time exchanging a loving gaze. Jamie took Eddie's hand kissing the top.

"Then we played games and I won you a teddy bear. We walked around together holding hands. Think you are a little from each booth.." Jamie laughed.

Eddie laughed too remembering how sick she felt the next day but happy. "The fried Oreos were delicious. That was a great night."

"I love you Eddie…through everything I will always love you..even through our fights. I'm sorry for upsetting you about Conor.." Jamie spoke softly.

"Let's not talk about that right now Jamie I want to enjoy this date okay," Eddie sighed taking another zucchini stick just wanting them to enjoy what little time they had together. Having six kids was hard enough to find alone time and now with Jamie becoming commissioner their time was even more limited.

"I know Eddie just its hard to find time where we can talk without being interrupted. I don't want to fight just wanted to explain.." Eddie breathed in quietly debating, finally nodding. She hated that they went to bed angry breaking the promise they'd made to each other.

Smiling gratefully that he'd have a chance to say his side Jamie took a deep breath. "When I was growing up it was expected for the older siblings or cousin to look out for the younger ones. So Danny used to be responsible for Erin, Joe and I…then me for Niki and Niki for Jack and Sean. My dad expected us to be close and have each other's back, that was his way of bringing up together. It worked for awhile but there was such an age difference between me and Danny."

"Jamie, Conor is still a baby himself he's only six years old. To have him constantly watching his siblings instead of letting him be a kid it isn't fair.." Eddie told him.

"I know I was thinking about that last night after our argument. I just want our kids to be close that includes Liam. He needs to have a friend in the other boys especially at school.." Jamie sighed. "I'm proud that Conor stuck up for you Eddie he could have done it another way. He was really that scared to tell me?"

Eddie took a bite from her steak nodding until she finished. "He was so scared Jamie it took a long time for him to just stop crying. He doesn't want to disappoint you Jamie, he looks up to you all the boys do but especially Conor."

The room fell silent Jamie brooding over what Eddie told him. "He looks up to me the way we look up to my father and I'm doing the same thing that my dad did. I want time with the boys Eddie one night after work just us.."

Eddie leaned in capturing their lips together. "The boys will love that.."

"Eddie.. It's more then just Conor being the oldest, I want him to help you out too by watching the younger kids. You're exhausted and I feel bad because I'm at work all the time.." Jamie pushed the vegetables around in his plate.

"I appreciate that Jamie but don't expect him to be responsible for them he's six and should be a child " with that the conversation ended both Eddie and Jamie turning back to their food.


	19. Chapter 19

The elevator doors opened allowing Jamie to step out onto the 14th floor met by Baker, Garret and Gornley all sharing the same frown. "Good morning," he greeted walking past to his office slowly.

"Sir the mayor is waiting in your office on his insistence.."

Taking a breath letting out a deep breath before pushing the heavy glass doors open into his office leaving the three behind exchanging glances. "Good morning so glad you decided to come in.." The mayor spun around hearing footsteps behind him.

"Morning sir," Jamie ignored the second part taking a seat in his chair. He pulled closer to his desk looking down at the paper left for him. On the cover a body with dead end written across the picture Scoffing he pushed it away reaching to pour a cup of coffee feeling it would be one of those days and he only just got there.

"Another body fell early this morning Jamie enough is enough. We can't keep doing nothing while bodies fall in my city understand.."

Leaning forward setting the coffee aside Jamie met the mayor's eyes. "I don't want anymore bodies falling then you do Mr Mayor but my Detective is doing all she can while Detective Reagan is being investigated. The DA and NYPD will contact me as soon as they finish investigating."

"In the meantime what are you going to do about the bodies that are falling? Whether or not your brother is on the case has nothing to do with the rise of dead bodies piling up in my city. Now your brother is a great Detective l admit but that doesn't excuse the fact that he put us in a bad situation."

"With all due respect sir my brother is not only a great detective, one of the best that we have he is also innocent. Whoever is doing this will kill people whether or not he's on the case.."

Poole gave a quiet smile not wanting to admit how he admired Jamie coming to the defense of his brother. "No need to be defensive I'm only making a statement. Actually

Jamie put his key in the door, and called out "I'm home." All four boys ran in nearly tackling Jamie trying to hug him at once. "Daddy you came home really early today, mommy said you weren't home for dinner," Sean said.

"Yeah, I came home to play with my best guys," Jamie smiled. 'But first i need to talk to you, Conor. Help me get the hoop out?"

Taking his dad's hand Conor happily skipped beside his father grinning wide as they walked through the kitchen. "Mommy daddy came home early to play ball with us. I'm going to help him."

Eddie smiled and shifted a baby to her shoulder "Okay, be a good boy,Conor."

"I will. Come on daddy..." Jamie placed a quick kiss on her soft lips laughing as Conor dragged him out to the yard.

Jamie put Conor on his lap a minute and hugged him. "I think i owe you an apology little man."

"Why daddy," Conor glanced him confused why his daddy needed to apologize.

"I think I've been putting too much on you, and I'm so sorry if you feel like you have to work harder than your siblings or that you let me down. You don't ever let me down."

Conor laid against his dad's chest, "daddy I want to help but Liam needs a lot of it I'm only little. I didn't do a good job as his big brother. "

"You are doing a very good job, that's why Daddy is sorry buddy. I'm so proud of you, so very proud of you."

"Can I still help daddy? I want to help. " Conor looked up eyes rounded twinkling.

"you can help all you want, just remember you are little, and I have to remember too." Jamie wrapped his arms around Conor.

Smiling brightly Conor wrapped his little arms around his daddy. "Can we play basketball now daddy before you get called away again?"

"I promise I won't get called away. Get the ball and your brothers and make sure they tied their shoes, okay?

Conor grabbed the ball running inside excited to spend time with his daddy as were the other boys who all rushed outside. Liam and Conor came out last the older brother holding his younger sibling's hand.

The ball was too big for Liam's little hands, he looked at the huge hoop, this was the first itme he was being allowed to play."Come on Liam shoot like this," Conor showed him how to keep his elbows in and shoot the ball.

"Can't do it...too little," Liam sniffled.

Jamie lifted his son up, "there ya go shoot the ball buddy." Liam shot and the ball went into the basket. All four boys cheered. Eddie smiled from the window

"See you can do it buddy way to go," Jamie tickled Liam's stomach holding his boy as he cracked up laughing.

Jamie lined the boys up by height and let them shoot as close as they needed to. He helped show them the correct way to shoot how his dad did when they were little watching with a big smile. Jamie ran around the court, getting hot and sweaty playinf with his kids, he needed more of this and less of the pressures of work.

By dinner all the boys came in slowly exhausted but smiling happily going upstairs to wash up. While they did Jamie went behind Eddie slipping his arms around her waist leaning over to kiss her neck.

"Oh you smell like a kid," Eddie laughed. "Oh, by the way...nothing to worry about. I got what i was waiting for."

Jamie sighed holding eddie, "are you okay with that? " He turned her around wanting to look into her eyes.

She sighed, "We have six that's three more than we discussed. I'm okay, are you?

"I'm a way yea we already have six great kids and your exhausted as it is... sit down let me wash up and get dinner started." He sighed quietly kissing her cheek turning to wash his hands.

"Let's get them some pizza actually," Eddie replied. "I have mushroom cream ravioli for us."

Jamie looked back at her smiling wiping his hands and called for a pizza. "You and your weird foods Eddie," Jamie teased getting a beer from the fridge.

"It's from my country, it's very good and very hard to make. It thought you'd like it"

"I'm only teasing Eddie of course I will. Go sit down you could use a rest I'll finish up in here..." Jamie replied quickly.

Eddie put her feet up and took a couple of deep breaths. Jamie showered and called for the pizza. When they got the quote time, Eddie got up to go fix her and Jamie's dinner. Conor saw her first, her legs wobbled then she fell to the floor and laid still.

"Mommy! " Conor ran to eddie's side placing a little hand on her arm. "Sean go get daddy.. mommy can you hear me?"

Sean ran with the other two boys behind him, "Daddy, Daddy Mommy fell down."

The water stopped, Jamie quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. "Stay up here okay boys? " He hurried downstairs nearly flying over the steps, heart pumping fast.

Nodding his little head Conor took one last look at his mom. "Daddy...mommy will be okay right? "

"I hope so little man," Jamie replied. "Go on and call." Jamie held Eddie tight, "Eddie, come on baby. She was ice cold and clammy. "Come on baby, open your eyes. Open your eyes."

"Daddy you need to get dressed.." He picked up the phone calling Frank and Henry's house . Jamie put on his clothes then went back to Eddie, she hadn't moved. Jamie was shaking, was his wife dead? The whole time he was gone Conor hadn't moved from his mom's side holding her hand and singing to her.

The medics and Frank arrived at the same time. Eddie still had not moved at all, just laid still. Jamie was rocking her in his arms, tears running down his face. Conor ran to Frank for security.

Frank picked up the small boy giving him a tight hug as he walked closer. "Jamie..how is she son?"

Not wanting Jamie behind the wheel in his state Frank volunteered to drive soon as Danny arrived fifteen minutes later. The doctors were in with Eddie when they arrived. Jamie was scared to death, he had no idea what happened.

Frank tried to keep his son occupied while they waited knowing the feeling of having to wait and see if their wife was okay. "Have you told garret or Gornley yet?"

"No, it isn't their business. I'm her husband I worry about this, this is not city business."

"I know that son but if you need to stay with her for a few days garret should know. They're not just your workers son they can be your greatest allies.."

to place a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Trust me Jamie I understand how your feeling she's your best friend. "

"Reagan, Jamie Reagan..."

Jamie nearly ran into the doctor his heart racing. "In her husband how is she doctor? "

"Let's sit down." The doctor sat with Jamie. "Your wife is in a coma, she is bleeding on her brain, a severe hemorrage."

Jamie took a sharp breath in, "will she be okay doctor? What are you doing to help her?"

"We don't know, we have her on a breathing machine and she is being monitored usually patients with a bleed like this don't make it."

Frank pit a hand on jamie's arm showing support. "Can we see her doctor? "

Right this way" the doctor led them to Eddie's ICU roon. Jamie followed stunned not realize g anything around him just the doctor lead g them his words echoing. They entered the room slowly it was eerily quiet except for machines hooked up to monitor Eddie and a breathing machine occasionally whooshing. "Oh God..." Jamie's legs went numb and he leaned back into his father. "Oh my God...Eddie."

"I know Jamie go see your wife I'm right here son.." Frank encouraged softly.

Jamie closed the gap and took Eddie's hand in his. "I'm here Eddie, God baby I'm so sorry."Eddie made no response laying on the bed with her eyes closed, the breathing machine beeping and whooshing. Jamie broke, he buried his face and sobbed his heart out, Frank stood by and watched him. He took a moment to call Danny.

"Hey dad how is she? What did the doctor say," Danny moved a bit away from the kids not wanting them to hear the conversation.

"it's not good, Danny. She's...she had some kind of massive bleed on her brain, she's in a coma, on a respirator..."

Danny didn't want to ask, he knew how Jamie was. "Dad he can't loose her. I'm going to call pops we'll take turns being at the hospital with him. "

"One of us has to tell the children" Frank repied. "Jamie is in no shape. I'll do that. How's Conor?

"Having the boys make a get well card for her. He even wants the girls to help ," Danny sighed.

Taking a deep breath in Danny checked on the boy's one more time. "Dad I'll put the boys to bed and call pop let him know. Can you give garret a call. "

"Jamie doesn't want to deal with that now, he's so broken by this Danny."

Danny knew that and they were all in for a long road.


	20. Chapter 20

All night Jamie hadn't moved from the chair next to Eddie's bedside falling asleep holding hands with her. He woke the following morning to a nurse coming in checking on eddie.

"How is she?";Jamie asked. "Is she coming back?"

"Not yet, I'll bring in some breakfast.." the nurse finished with Eddie hurrying out to get a tray from the pantry.

"can I see he doctor please?"

Giving him a smile she nodded paging the doctor while setting up his tray. "He'll be in soon but if you need anything page me."

Jamie moved and sat on the bed, "How' you feeling, sweetie? You doing okay? I'm here with you and I'm not going to leave okay? Cna you hear me eddie?"

The machine beeped his only response, Eddie remained perfectly still with her eyes closed. Footsteps approached, Danny walked in. "Hey Jamie how is she kid?"

Danny..." Jamie got up and went to his brother. "I can't lose her Eddie. I can't."

Quietly Danny moved an arm around his brother. "I know kid I know you cant, she's strong... I know it's hard.."

"She's just lying here, they said she's dying, Danny. She's bleeding on her brain and she is dying." Eddie began to shake as Jamie said this.

Jamie saw Danny looking past him turning eyes wide. "Eddie? Danny what's wrong with her? Eddie? Honey?"

Danny ran to get a doctor, it was clear Eddie was having a seizure. A doctor and two nurses ran in ordering both men out so they could help Eddie. "It's okay kid she'll be okay.." danny sighed hoping Eddie was okay.

"Mr Reagan, your wife has a seizure," the dcotor expalined. "She likely will continue to do so until we are able to relieve the bleeding. There is a surgery risky, very risky. She could die but without it she surrely will."

Jamie breathed out shaking his head, "if it'll help her then do it. When can you start the surgery and how long will it take? How big are the risks?"

"We can do it right away, and we should. it's a 50/50 shot and more than likely there will be damage. We don't know if it's going to work, she might die on the table."

Jamie's usually calm expression turned into a deep stressed grown unsure of what he should do. "I uh I don't know.." his head turned,to look at Eddie through the window.

"She will die slowly and you will likely have to make the choice to turn of her life sustaiing machines. This give her a chcance at least."

"Do it.." he said quickly turning to his brother. "I'm going to call dad and pop let them know," his hands shook taking out the cell phone lodged inside his pocket.

"Let me do that, you take a breath, then you need to go home for a bit and see the boys, they are scared to death."

The room began spinning bringing Jamie to lean against the wall. "I'm not leaving her alone Danny. I'll call the boys they should know what's going on. "

"You need to hold your kids, they need their Daddy..."

"I know danny.." Jamie rubbed his temples trying to sort through all this. He didnt want to leave Eddie but needed his kids as much as they did him.

"She will be in surgery and I'll wait for her, go huge your kids."

Sighing Jamie hugged his brother grateful for his support. He stepped outside nearly groaning at garret waiting for him in the waiting room.

"Garret, I can't...I can't..." Garret stepped aside and revealed Linda and the boys.

"Boys," Jamie quickly walked over wrapping all four boys in a tight hug. "I missed you guys so much," Jamie kissed each of their heads.

"We missed you too," Conor said. "We all voted and they said for me to be the talker...Is Mommy dead?" It was a very soft scared query.

The question gave Jamie chills, he pulled his boys closer. "No buddy mommy is very hurt though so she needs to stay here so the doctor can take care of her."

"Good..." Conor replied. 'I'm glad she's not dead, can we see her. We all made pictures and I helped Liam color his."

Jamie sniffled, "I'm sure mommy will love them but she s with the doctor right now. When she's out I'll be sure to give her the pictures."He pulled the boys against him tightly carrying them to the chairs pulling them on his lap.

They waited for hours, the surgery took a long time. Jamie focused on his boys, it was for the best that Linda and Garret brought them. "Thank you...for bringing them.." He whispered softly, smiling at his boys. "Sorry about.. before when you came in Eddie and everything.."

"It's okay," Garret replied. " I have a DOP kit for you and Baker is bringing a spread, we're lucky to have around in hospitals."

Frank smiled at the doorway entrance recalling when Garret had said that to him as pop was in surgery for a heart attack. "He is son, and a really good guy." Garret turned, giving his former boss a grateful smile.

"Reagan!" the doctor called out. "Family of Eddie Reagan" This was not good the priest was with them.

Jamie stood setting the boys down in front of him, "I'm her husband how is she doctor? Is she out of surgery already? Did the surgery help?"

"She made it through the surgery yes , but she's still in the coma. We stopped the bleeding but there is a lot of damage.."

"Was the surgery successful doctor, will Eddie be okay," Jamie asked needing more information on his wife.

"We evacuated the collected blood, but she's still in the coma and we still don't have a better prognosis than that at the time but her brain is damages, we can see the signs in her pupils and position of her limbs."

Jamie took a deep breath in, looking up eyes thin. "Doctor how long do you think it'll be until we know something? Can you do anything?".

"The brain is a puzzle, it will have to heal on it's own which will take some time. The more time that passes we'll be able to better asses,," the doctor replied. "And there is damage, she won't be like she was before."

"How so doctor," Frank stepped forward to stand by his son's side. "There's nothing you can do at all?"

"We don't know yet, therapy, time, patients, a great deal of love...you can see her now." Placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder r Frank nodded walking with him to the room. Eddie lay back in bed reconnected to all the machines she was on before.

Frank held Jamie's hand as he went to Eddie's side. "Take a deep breath son, we'll get through it."

Taking a deep breath Jamie reached a hand out cupping it over hers. "Hey honey I'm here and dad is too. Linda brought the boys and pop has our princesses.."Eddie didn't move, her head was shaved a bit now, most of he golden main missing.

Jamie's voice started to shake, "Eddie say something show me you hear me! You have to be okay.."

"Don't' yell at her son, give her time, just show her love."

He sat on the bed kissing her hand. "Dad my wife is laying there and no one knows what's wrong with her or what to do. She just had to be okay.."

"just be calm, be gentle..." Frank advised.

"I just love her so much Eddie you know how much I love you.." Jamie held her hand sighing under his breath.

While Jamie sat with Eddie Frank walked out to text Henry and bring the boys in to see their mom. The four little boys walked in, the twins holding hands and Conor holding Liam's hand. "Okay boys, give gentle hugs and kisses."

"Daddy can you help us up on the bed so we can reach," Sean asked trying to stand on his toes looking for his mom. One by one Jamie lifted each boy setting them by Eddie' s side.

The twins cuddled by Eddie's legs, Conor by her left hand and Liam by her feet. They all were touching their Mommy, Jamie bent his head in prayer.


	21. Chapter 21

Danny Reagan was known as a short tempered, hard nosed Detective who would do anything to solve a case and more for his family. When he walked into the hospital room where his brother, Eddie, nieces and nephews all sat on Eddie's bed wanting to stay close to her during this time Danny felt his eyes tears up a little. He walked in towards the bed quietly thinking they sleeping, forcing a smile at Jamie picking his head up. Jamie's red, swollen eyes with a deeply sad twinkle met his older brother's .

Sighing Danny took a seat carefully on the bed next to his brother folding his hands. They weren't sentimental but Danny wanted his little brother to know that he was there. "I know this is going to sound like a stupid question but how are you doing kid?"

Jamie shook his head, turning back to look at Eddie. "I'm worried Danny she still hasn't..nothing has changed and it.."

"i know it's hard, I know," Danny rubbed Jamie's back .

Shaking his head Jamie turned to eddie quietly watching her, brushing a hand over her cheek. "She has to wake up soon Danny.. say extra prayers for her?"

"Linda is doing a novena and so lighting candeles every day. Baez' s mom too.."

"I can't loose her Danny..we cant.." Jamie took Eddie's hand while Danny's phone vibrated with a text from Baez. Got a lead partner will text when I know more.

"I can't leave my brother he is needing me now" Danny replied. "We might lose Eddie."

Baez sighed reading the text, "I know wouldn't let you leave him... take all the time you need, if there's anything I can don't hesitate to ask.

"Prayers don't stop the prayers."

"You got it please keep me updated.." Jamie leaned over nuzzling his wife, arms wrapped around their boys tightly.

"Jamie what if I take the boys to pizza and ice cream?"

The younger man blinked, he was tired hardly sleeping on the hospital chair but the bed could barely bare both. "Uh yea they'd like that thanks Danny. Don't you have tour today?"

"Nope all yours till Eddie is well, Liuetenant Gormley set it up.

That was the only relief having support from his family and now Gornley, Garret and Baker. "I'll have to thank him..."

"Okay guys pack it in," Danny told them. "Let's get some deep dish."

Liam and the younger boys jumped up excitedly going to their uncle, Conor hesitated turning to his dad. "I don't want to leave you or mommy. "

"I know pal,"Jamie sighed. "What if you and I both leave Mommy a min and get food nyo eat here?"Conor reached a hand out for his daddy's nodding solemly going with him while Danny took the others.

Holding his oldest' s hand Jamie was quiet the ride down to the hospital cafeteria. "Daddy, if Mommy doesn't wake up, will you cry?"

"Yes I love mommy so much but she is going to wake up," Jamie held onto that promise Eddie made years ago to love him until they were old and gray.

"I'm scared" Conor replied. "I'm trying to be big brother like Uncle Danny."

They stopped so Jamie could pick his six year old up craffkung him. "Your doing a great job buddy ...your a great big brother."

"I want my Mommy," Conor sobbed.

"I know buddy we all miss mommy," Jamie sat down with Conor on his lap holding him little boy, the only one old enough to really get this, sobbed in Jamie's arms. It hurt jamie's heart seeing his boy crying, trying to comfort him with tight hugs, kisses and back rubs.

When Conor settle down, Jamie got up. "You want s hot dog or pizza?"

"Pizza," Conor sniffled quietly rubbing his eyes latch ing onto Jamie as he got them food suddenly feeling sat and ate together then headed back to see Eddie. Conor brought out two books starting to read out loud reminding Jamie of the times he would come home to find Eddie sitting on the couch with Conor listening to him read.

When they returned to Eddie's room Henry looked up sitting on the edge holding Eddie's hand. "Jamie..hey Conor.."

"Hi Pop," Conor replied and got on the bed with Eddie holidng his books.

Helping him up Henry gave his great grandson a smile. "Going to read some books to mom huh, I'm sure she'll love that." He turned to Jamie studying him. Conor opened the books and began to read softly when Jamie and Henry spoke.

"How are you doing with all this Jamie I know it must be hard..." Henry gave his professional eye able to see right through jamie.

"I don't know how to handle this..." Jamie replied. "She's my life, my world."

Henry gave a small nod completely understanding. "I know both your father and I know exactly what your going through but you need to take care of yourself too and those kids.

"When we have a better prognosis then I will," Jamie replied. "Conor needs me most he understands."

"You know the family is here to help in any way we can." Henry gently patted jamie' s arm.

"Thanks Pop." Jamie smiled a bit. " I need to focus on Eddie now." A voice cleared his throat from the doorway, Garret not wanting to interrupt their conversation. "Morning hate to interrupt ."Jamie just glared. He didn't want to deal with it.

Chuckling Henry walked past excusing himself so they could talk. "How is your wife doing, any update?"

"No change but she is getting weaker."

"I'm sorry to hear that.." garret paused smiling at Conor reading book to his mom.

Eddie's arm jerked as Conor read, "Daddy!"

Jamie quickly walked back to his son, "what's wrong conor?"

"Mommy moved," Jamie replied. "She moved her arm."

Taking in a sharp breath Jamie sat on the bed taking eddie' s hand. "Eddie, honey we're here..right here waiting and we aren't going anywhere until you wake up."

Eddie kept sleeping, but the family was encouraged. Eddie moved might be coming back to us.." Jamie pressed send forgetting that garret was in the room still waiting for him. The DCPI didn't want to interrupt he hated this part but crime didn't take a break. "I can give you five minutes," Jamie told him.

"Sorry boss just thought you should hear this..we got an update from Detective Baez she has a solid lead on our serial killer.." as he drones on the whirling of wheelchair mechanics buzzed. A second later mayor Poole appeared in the doorway

Jamie sighed "Mr. Mayor...I'm sorry..."

"Excuse us Garrett..." Nodding, Garret stepped out giving them privacy. Poole sighed, voice softening, "I'm the one whose sorry Jamie I had no idea that your wife was in the hospital. How is she?"

"She's not good, we are waiting for her to wake up but we don't',now if she will."

Poole sighed, "if there's anything me or my office can do please don't hesitate to ask. Take as much time as you need. "

"Thank you...she's moved her arm, she might be coming back..."

"I'll keep her and you in my prayers and won't take any more time. Oh but please tell your brother he has an amazing partner and I'm sure she can't wait to have him back," Poole smiled.

Jamie nodded, "Thanks " he headed back to Eddie. Poole let himself out, the family returning to be together. The boys sat on Eddie' s bed while Jamie rocked his girls who were staying with linda, to young for a long stay at the hospital.

Jamie sent the younger boys home with Danny that night, Conor insisted he had to tay with his Mommy. Jamie din't have any fight in in. He sat holding Conor and eddie in his arms falling asleep himself. Outside Frank and Henry perched on hospital chairs refusing to leave.

Around four in the morning, Jamie felt it, Eddie's hand moved in his. Stirring slowly not sure if he was dreaming of not Jamie looked down at his wife. "Eddie? Honey?"

Slowly Eddie's eyes opened and her heard turned...the look in her eyes though was blank. "Eddie! Thank God I was so worried..." He kissed the top of her head keeping his lips there a few minutes. He shifted Conor reaching for the call button.

Eddie has a very blank look, she seemed to be looking through him, as if she had no idea who or what he was."Eddie? Can you talk, so you know where you are," Jamie asked nervously locking eyes with her.

There was no response, just the blank stare. Soon the room was full of nurses and doctors and Conor was awake."Mr Reagan please give us some room.. " Jamie was ushered out so he went down to the waiting room finding his dad and grandpa.

"She opened her eyes...she opened her eyes," was all he could say as conor beged to see his mother again.

Frank text Danny, Henry thanking God while Jamie hugged his son. "You will you'll see mommy soon it's okay..shes okay.."


	22. Chapter 22

"Mr Reagan, may we talk to you.." A doctor asked, appearing just inside the waiting room door looking immediately to Jamie. Nodding quietly Jamie had questions about his wife but Dr Sands spoke first already knowing what the anxious husband was wondering. "Your wife is awake and her vitals look good so far but…"

Jamie swallowed hard hearing his father and grandfather walking towards them a silent support in case the news was bad. "But," Jamie prompted.

"We need for her to see a specialist in neurology. She is awake but non responsive to our usual tests when asked simple questions about the date, where she was or what the last she remembered. I am concerned it's a result of the bleeding that may affect her for many years. The nurses are finishing up you can come back and see her."

Swallowing hard Jamie put a hand on Conor's shoulder stopping him from following. "Stay with pop and grandpa for a minute okay buddy? I'm going to see mommy then I'll come get you." He didn't know what to expect when returning to his wife's room and didn't want Conor to see something that might scare him. He walked back stopping just at the doorway before going in.

Two nurses fluffed Eddie's pillow now stacked into more of a sitting position, the mask repositioned over her mouth helping push more oxygen through. "Eddie.." Jamie whispered going to her side. Eddie turned her head slowly towards him acknowledging being called a good sign.

"Hey honey.." Jamie gently cupped her hand smiling relieved to see her crystal blue eyes staring up at him. The nurses left quietly letting them have some privacy. "I was so worried Eddie."

She still looked like she looked through him. That she had no idea who he was our what he was saying to her."Eddie, I know you can't really speak yet that's okay just seeing your beautiful blue eyes again.." Jamie kissed her forehead.

Eddie made a sound, not a word, it was a sound. Her eyes were totally blank...Jamie knew a part of her was gone. His eyes watered desperately trying to blink it away before she saw even knowing she wasn't all there he couldn't cry in front of her. "Just know I love you Eddie no matter what I'm here for you, we all are."

Jamie thought maybe seeing Conor would be a help. He went to get their son. Conor was sitting in a hospital waiting room recliner trying to wait patiently so he could see his mommy, that's all he wanted to do. He looked up quietly, "daddy.. can I see mommy now?"

"Yes, honey. Let's go see Mommy now. Mommy can't talk to us, so give her a big hug and kiss."

Sliding off the chair Conor reached for Jamie's hand walking with him back to Eddie's room. He stopped at the door looking around going to the bed quickly."Hi, Mommy," Conor smiled. "i love you so much. I read you Dr. Seuss like you read to me. Eddie made no response turning to look at him slowly eyes clouded over with the same look she gave Jamie.

"Mommy...look, Dr. Seuss...look! I've been practicing reading really hard," Conor held the book up for her to see. Eddie didn't move her arms, her legs...just her head and eyes.

"Mommy can't talk yet remember buddy maybe you can read a little bet she'd like that," Jamie offered quietly sitting on the bed too.

Conor read two more books not realizing Eddie fell back to sleep halfway through the second. "Good job buddy mommy needs her rest now Okay? Let's let her sleep then you can come back in..." Jamie watched Conor lean in kissing his mom's cheek before letting Jamie take him off the bed.

Holding his son's hand Jamie took Conor back to his father and grandfather returning to Eddie' s room, taking a seat on her bed. He sighed, cupping her still hand watching as she slept.

Three days later, Jamie was still keeping vigil. Eddie got the breathing machine off earlier that day. He tried to speak to her. "I know you can hear me baby, I know it."

A low groan escaped, she was still very fatigued sleeping a lot but her head turned towards Jamie.

"That's okay, you try again later. You know I love you? Can you make a sound for yes?" A pause followed by a small, quick noise. Eddie tried moving her hand towards him to no avail. She closed her eyes again not tired just needing rest. Jamie leaned over kissing her head holding hands while she rested unaware of the shadows hanging in the doorway.

Danny walked in smiling, stopping just beside the bed. "How's Eddie doing kid?"

"She opened her eyes Danny but still can't talk yet. At least I know she's back.." Jamie rubbed a thumb against the top of Eddie's hand watching her sleep.

"That's a start kid think of that blessing that your wife is okay no matter how she is right now. At least you know Eddie is alive, whatever else happens..any after affect you could always work through.." Danny cupped his brother's shoulder gently getting quiet for a minute.

Jamie slowly breathed in, "you're right it's just I can't even describe how relieved I am knowing Eddie is okay. She's my best friend, my soulmate if anything happened to her.."

"I know..I feel the same about Linda, dad felt that about mom but Eddie is okay let's stick with that.." Danny sat on the bed with his baby brother both watching Eddie rest quietly just sitting silently. Neither turned hearing another person entering just as quiet in case he disturbed something.

Garret smiled at the sight two brothers who had their battles over the years sitting together one showing a silent support. He didn't want to interrupt but the moment but this was important so the DCPI cleared his throat. "Sorry boss I know your wife just woke up but I got an update.."

"It's okay what's the update Garret," Jamie sighed turning his attention though his focus was on the bed.

"Detective Baez did some great work our serial killer was apprehended earlier today by Baez and a team she put together, working tirelessly on every lead she found. " Jamie sighed glad to have that off his plate and his streets safe from one less psycho thanks to one of his officers.

Jamie turned quickly checking on Eddie smiling at how cute she looked sleeping. "That's great news thanks Garret, good work by Detective Baez. "

"Well I'll leave you to take care of your wife, I have to write your statement for the press conference we need to have on the case." Garret gave Danny a smile despite the sidelined Detective's frustrated frown wanting to get back to the job he loves.

With the job taken care of Jamie shifted his arm around Eddie hugging her gently. He kept it there sighing fighting to keep his eyes open. "I'll take the boys home kid they're exhausted as you are. We'll come back first thing tomorrow but my phone is on if you need."

"Thanks Danny.." Jamie slid on the bed settling next to his wife closing his eyes. Sleeping in the hospital was not comfortable but that's where he's remain until Eddie was released, falling asleep immediately.

Out in the hall Garret and Gornley met Danny coming out sharing a worried frown. "We have a problem Danny and your brother has enough on his plate to worry about something else.." Sighing, Danny turned back making sure Jamie didn't hear them nodding his head towards the long ball where they can talk privately.

"What's the problem? Does it have to do with Eddie," Danny demanded. She just opened her eyes if they got word something happened to her that Jamie didn't know about...

"No well not completely.."


	23. Chapter 23

Eddie's recovery was slow responding with only small noises. The doctor waited until she was well enough to start speech therapy showing little progress. After the SLP left Jamie sat with her quietly.

"Come on Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I need you to do that very well. "

Eddie slowly turned to look at him her eyes not as clouded over but still a little confusion in them. She opened her mouth to try and speak.

"You know me, come on baby..." Jamie coaxed. "I'm Jamie and I am..." Eddie's eye flashed she recognized him, at least a little.

Her cheeks moved slightly trying to reach her ha d wanting his. Eddie tried speaking her voice hoarse forcing her to clear it trying to call Jamie.

"Yes, that's okay, that's okay, I'll take Ja..." Jamie kissed her head and held her tight. "Try to tell me what's happened, are you frightened?"

Eddie tried again this time clamping his hand meeting his eyes showing she wasn't frightened anymore with him there. "I'm not going anywhere, I"m here and I'm with you..." Jamie kissed her head. "The doctor is going to come in and examine you now."

Sighing out Eddie lay her head back on the pillow holding Jamie's hand. When the doctor asked Jamie to step away so he had room Eddie tightened her grip not wanting him to go.

Jamie held onto Eddie, 'she's frightened without me she's holding on to me, with minimal strength.'

"I understand just want room to work. Okay Eddie your looking much better." Eddie glanced Jamie sideways opening her mouth.

"Ja...ca..." ""Ssh, it's okay, calm down, and let's listen to the doctor."

The doctor examined her thoroughly smiling impressed with her improvement. "She has made quite some progress. Okay Eddie what day is today?"

"Monday," It was garbled, only Jamie could actually understand her.

Doctor Daniel turned a little writing a note on her chart. "Do you know where you are?"

Again, Eddie got it right, but the mechanics of her speech were a mess

"Her memory seems better, may need to increase her speech sessions it's still garbled. I'm going to wait and recommend speech at home. Eddie who is this.."

She smiled brightly, "Jam..."

"Go ahead baby your right.." Jamie encouraged squeezing her hand lightly needing to hear her say his name.

It was all that would come out, she got tired and sighed. "Well, we have to work on the speech definitely, and the motor skill to the left...those are the big aread."

Sighing quietly Jamie sat back on the bed rubbing a finger over her hand slowly. "Rest Eddie you did great..you'll get it.." He tried hiding the disappointed twinkle in his eye.

Jamie propped the weaker side on pillows and tucked Eddie into bed. "I love you so much baby...you rest. Want me to lie with you?"

Eddie slept soundly but Jamie sat up watching her trying to rid his eyes of the guilty disappointment she wasn't able to say his name.

The door slowly opened an hour later and Frank poked his head int eh door. "Hey, how is she?"

"The doctor examined her she can answer simple questions but her speech is still very bad. The doctor may increase it.." Jamie looked at Eddie mostly to avoid his father seeing his eyes.

"She's tough, she'll work that out well, she really will. She's so strong."

"Yeah...i know..." Jamie held Eddie's hand quietly.

"The boys are here, they want to see Mommy," Frank told Jamie. "Can I send them in?"

He sighed, "in a few let her sleep.." Jamie didn't want them to disturb her maybe if she slept it would help though sitting in the quiet room with his father who knew when Jamie was lying wasn't a good option either.

Frank paused, taking his youngest in already able to tell by the look on Jamie's face he was hiding something. "It's good that her memory is good."

"Yes, but Dad he's talking about permanent damage, to her motor skills, speech, reasoning ability and I'm wondering God help me, do I have a seventh child now."

"No she's still your wife Jamie. No matter what you vowed to love her forever. You need to stand by your wife, I will help and so will pop."

"I'm aware of my vows Dad," Jamie sighed. "But can I handle it.. can I do it and still be commissioner? Eddie has to be first."

Smiling quietly Frank placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Yea you can Jamie I know you can. Is there something else bothering you son?"

"I would think she could say my name if nothing else at least my name from her heart and I'm kind of angry that she can't. It's stupid and petty I know "

"It's not her fault Jamie she s trying even if she does know it which I'm sure she did. "

"I know but this isn't supposed to happen! It's not fair!"

Giving a short shake of his head Frank sighed agreeing with him. "No it isn't fair son but Eddie will pull through this have some faith."

Jamie's shoulders began to shake, how could he do this? How could he?"Jamie relax son. .." Frank comforted, pausing hearing little footsteps behind them. Liam ran into the room quickly climbing up onto the bed and into his daddy's lap.

"Hey LiLi.." Jamie smiled and snuggled to him.

Liam rested his head against his daddy's chest while Sean and Daniel walked in slower both smiling. "Hi daddy.."

The boys both nodded quietly tip toeing in slowly. "We wanted to see you and mommy..we made her cards.." Sean showed him a colorful get well card.

"Oh when she wakes up we can give her the cards, that was so sweet!"

"Liam helped a lot.." Daniel smiled at the little boy glued to his father. "He did a good job coloring."

"I color picture Mommy..." Liam told Eddie. "Looka mommy...looka..." Liam shook Eddie's arm hard.

Jamie gently took Liam's arm holding it. "Mommy is sleeping now buddy she needs rest okay but I promise she'll wake up and you can show her "

"Want my Mommy!" he cried and started to kick up.

Sighing Jamie lifted Liam carrying him across the room. "I know you want mommy but she needs rest so you can sit quiet or stay outside."

"Jam..." Eddie spoke, her voice a whiny moan. "Jam..." She reached her good arm out and looked right at him. Sean and Danny got scared and ran to Frank that was not their Mommy.

"I'm right here Eddie I'm here are you okay?" Jamie held Liam looking back at Eddie sighing deeply.

"Ja..." Eddie reached for Liam. She knew her baby's cry and wanted to sooth her son. When she saw the twins crying by Frank, tears fell from her eyes.

Holding their son Jamie returned to Eddie's side sitting on the bed. "Shh it's okay Eddie I'm right here so is Liam, Sean and Daniel they want to see you."

"Ba...bies...my babies..." the words were the clearest she'd said so far...

Liam turned, reaching his arms out to her, "mommy we missed you."

The older boys were scared by the stuttering and the tiny rivlet of saliva that ran out of their mother's mouth. Jamie wiped it and Eddie helped Liam tight.

"It's okay boys show mommy the card you made.." Liam climbed off Jamie's lap laying next to Eddie.

Sean was the braver of the two and he reached out to give Eddie the brightly colored card. Eddie was missing her other three kids.

Smiling Frank quietly excused himself going out to the waiting room bringing Conor back in so he could see her. "Mommy," Conor ran over reaching a gentle hand out.

Eddie's 'left hand was weakened by the bleeding, Conor seemed to understand and stood up and laid on the bed.

"We made cards for you mommy.." Conor explained while Jamie watched quietly.

Eddie smiled at the colors, hugged her boys and looked at Jamie with a longing in her eyes. "We're all here Eddie..all of us.." Jamie kissed her head dealing his promise.


	24. Chapter 24

Eddie remained in the hospital for several days undergoing intensive speech, physical and occupational therapy showing slow improvement. She was released six days after with strict bed rest instructions.

Eddie slowly spoke, "I want to take the pictures."

"Of course honey I'll take them," Jamie carefully took all the kid's pictures down to take with them waiting for a nurse to return with Eddie' s wheelchair.

She was wiggling in the chair, half her body was numb, almost totally a loss. Still she tried to do so much for herself."It's okay honey are you uncomfortable? The nurse should be back soon then we can go home.. " Jamie took a seat next to Eddie.

"Hurt..." Eddie told Jamie looking at her left hip. She wiggled again, her hip and back were burning from sitting int he same position too long.

Giving a small nod Jamie gently shifted her legs up on his lap reaching for the nurse call button wondering when she was coming back in to wheel Eddie out so they could go home. In addition to bed rest a therapist would stop by and work with Eddie on her speech and one to help her regain strength in her body..

Eddie sighed and rested her back, "It...so hard to move and..." Jamie had one issue with her speech therapy. He kept finishing her thoughts for her.

"It hurts your hips I know honey I have you.." Jamie gently massaged her leg, the nurse finding them that way Jamie trying to ease the uncomfortable pain in his wife's leg smiling. "Ready to go," she asked.

The nurse pushed Eddie to the door then Jamie watched as she worked to pivot herself into the car. She was so much better than she was but how much more could she learn was a mystery. "Thank you ma'am," he smiled at the nurse grateful for all she s done for them. He closed the door for Eddie going around to the driver's seat taking her home.

"Okay, guys!" Frank told the boys. ""Mommy will be home any minutes, what are we going to do when she comes in?"

"Okay, guys!" Frank told the boys. ""Mommy will be home any minutes, what are we going to do when she comes in?"

"We're going to say welcome home mommy..." Daniel shouted before his brothers could answer, receiving a glaring look from Sean wanting to answer the question before they did.

"That's right, and what else?" Frank prompted.

Sean raised his hand eagerly waving it in the air like they were in school. "Help daddy and mommy and not be loud cause mommy needs rest."

"Good boys, Conor, do you have the tray of food for Mommy, the cut up sandwiches and fruit?" He nodded, "I love you to help Mommy. I held her hand to walk in the hallway."Frank smiled proudly at them, all his grandkids were good kids raised to be,respectful and help each other. A key clicked in the front door jamie unlocking it before helping in.

He held her bad arm, she used a four legged can to walk short distances. As soon as she came in though Liam forgot himself and charged her."Who's slow down buddy mommy is still getting better," Jamie caught him before he tackled Eddie. "Let mommy sit first okay?"

"Sit..." Eddie told Jamie. "The big chair..." She worked to the recliner but couldn't get the legs to go out.

Holding her hand Jamie helped her into the big chair it putting her feet up so she could be comfortable. The boys walked over smiling standing on either side, "welcome home mommy."

"my boys..." Eddie reached out and held her arms out for the. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you to mommy so much. How do you feel," Daniel squeezed in between wanting to give her a hug gently remembering what their grandpa said.

"Better, all better with my babies..I missed you guys so much and your sisters..." Jamie stood back with Frank watching Eddie hugging their babies. "I'm taking three weeks leave," Jamie mumbled not wanting Eddie to hear just yet.

"Jamie your the police commissioner that isn't possible anymore, it's not like patrol or being a detective. You can take leave but I can also help when you need to be at work. Garret, Gornley and Baker can keep you updated via phone."

Sighing quietly Frank pulled Jamie aside. "Take time until she gets a little more independent but don't quit son.. You've been doing a great job the city needs you to help keep it safe."

My wife is most important, I don't have to be commissioner."

"I understand Jamie of course she is and you have to do everything to help her I'm not disputing that.." Frank sighed. "Do what you have to son.." He shuffled out slowly showing more his age then normal

"Dad, I'm sorry but..." Frank waved it off. He had other thins on his disappeared into the kitchen staring at the sandwiches they'd made. His blue eyes looked up slowly sitting down tiredly.

"I'm sorry I'm putting so much on you, Dad,' Jamie sighed. "But you see what I'm dealing with. She needs so much help."

Frank took a deep breath in not turning around to face his youngest. "It's okay Jamie I understand. Your wife is priority no need to apologize."

"I'm not disappointed Jamie I could never be disappointed in you son. The boys and I did yes we figured you and Eddie would be hungry when you came home," Frank pushed closed to Jamie.

Jamie took the tray to Eddie first, "Here, the boys and dad made these. Pick the ones you want."

Eddie smiled picking a turkey sandwich. "Good boys," she smiled. Frank appeared in the doorway watching with a gentle smile. He shuffled in sitting on the couch needing to rest as well.

Jamie helped Eddie eat giving her small bites, wiping her mouth after each. He took the kids up helping the boys wash while giving the girls a bottle.

It took Eddie a half hour to get up the steps. She held the bannister and Jamie's arm, but was determined to get upstairs and put her babies to sleep. "Rest a little honey sit here. " Jamie helped her sit putting Sarah in her arms holding her arms underneath. The boys all climbed into bed obediently.

"Mommy, can you read to us? " Daniel asked

Eddie looked nervous but she couldn't say no to her baby staring with rounded pleading blue eyes.. "Yes..."

"Here, it's got little words," Sean replied. "We love to hear you talk mommy, even if it's funny little." He handed her a simple storybook good night moon climbing into bed, pulling the covers up.

"Thank.." Eddie smiled at him opening the book. Jamie cradled her listening as she started slowly reading.

The boys fell asleep to their mother's voice. They missed her and needed her so much. Slowly Eddie tucked in each of her sons and put her daughters in the crib. She leaned against Jamie.

Smiling Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek helping his wife to bed. "I love you so much Eddie..welcome home honey. "

Eddie smiled up at him, "thank you Jamie for everything, it's good to be home with you and the kids." She cuddled into him with Jamie's help his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Returning the smile Jamie kissed her head laying his head against hers.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

The family gathered inside Jamie and Eddie's house a year later celebrating the twins birthday. Pink balloons decorated the walls on either side of a colorful happy birthday sign. Jack and Sean joined their cousins for a larger pretend game while niki sat on the couch texting.

"Do you need help?" Jamie asked Eddie as she stirred a huge pot of potatoes for her salad. She was much better but had limited use of her left arm and leg. A decorative four leg can now hung beside her all the time and matching sleeves held her arm in place.

"I'm good the potatoes are almost ready. Actually can you get the bowl and I may need you to help pour.." Eddie hated asking for help but it was either that or spilling everything.

Jamie helped her drain the potatoes and put them in the bowl to mix. "We could have had this catered honey," Jamie reminded her. "Or just had it be the eight of us and Dad...we didn't have to make a big deal."

"I know but it is a big deal that we're all here together to celebrate the girls first birthday." Eddie sat in a chair taking the spoon to stir. She still got tired easily and often needed to sit and rest awhile.

Eddie smiled waiting until he left to set the spoon down. A soft knock tapped the open kitchen door, Baker, Garret and Gornley smiling

Eddie picked up the spoon again so no one noticed that she was tired. "Hey, how are you. Welcome." She stood up and offered each a hug, they had become close since her illness.

"Hey we just wanted to stop by and drop off a gift for the birthday girls from the three of us " Gornley smiled hugging her gently when it was his turn. "How are you feeling Eddie?"

"Getting better everyday, please stay. Well, everyone is in the living room," Eddie replied. "I'll be out soon, I'm just trying to finish the food."

The three headed into the living room smiling at everyone Baker and Frank exchanging a smile. Jamie came down carrying his girls wearing matching pink dresses, their blond hair in pigtails. "oh look at these pretty girls!" Baker reached for one of the babies. "Oh, my goodness. You are so pretty. You need to visit me more at the office, both of you."

Jamie smiled, "now they're older might be going to work with daddy more so mommy can rest."

Jamie heard a clatter in the kitchen and handed Mary off to Garret so he could hurry to check on Eddie. Eddie stared at an empty platter turned over on the floor. "I tried bringing it over and it slipped," she sighed in frustration.

"It's all right, as long as you're okay? Did you fall down?" Jamie got the broom seeing the completed salad and other food lying on the table from falling over.

"My leg gave a little and I reached out for the table to stop myself from falling. " Eddie slowly breathed out, "The salad.."

"Tired you out, but that was your signature." Jamie pulled her close. "Why don't you go lie down for a little bit, okay? Everything is cleaned up I can always help make another salad, I'm worried about you."

Eddie slowly started into the living room careful as her leg wasn't strong yet. Frank had his back turned talking quietly on the phone, baker watching carefully.

Jamie eased Eddie into the chair, "The spread is out folks. Conor, go with Sean and Jack and make a plate for Mommy." Conor jumped up eagerly going to the table picking out food for Eddie. Danny smiled at his

little brother, "need any help kid?"

"It's hard after the recovery part you know. Let me know if you need help... " across the room Gornley talked to Erin excusing himself to answer his phone.

Gornley turned away walking a bit so he could hear better. He nodded a few times thanking the caller, hanging up while turning walking to Jamie. "Sorry boss just got a phone call, Danny's been cleared and expected to return tomorrow."

It had been a long time, nearly ten months, Jamie took a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Baker moved to Frank's side, "What did they say?" he had confided in her.

Frank smiled, his eyes watery "The newest test came back with good results it was nothing more then a scare. I don't want my kids to go through that the way I did."

He followed grabbing a plate feeling relieved at the clean bill of health. Knowing Danny was waiting for word Jamie pulled his brother into the kitchen. "I received a phone call about your case. "

"I'm out?" Danny sighed. "I knew..." Jamie's face broke into a huge smile. "You're cleared brother!"

Danny sighed shaking his head, "geez kid way to tell me! " He smiled, "thanks boss.."

"Welcome. now let's celebrate..." Jamie looked at Eddie. She was workong o her plate smiling, Conor sitting right beside her

The cousins sat together eating, Garret bounced Mary smiling, Sarah walking around exploring . Erin smiled at her brothers walking together.

"Love you too I'm good Conor made me a nice dish.. " Conor grinned snacking on some bread staying by his mom's side. Sarah toddled around the table reaching two little hands up for Frank's plate.

"Oh you want to eat off Pop Pops's plate?" Frank asekd. "Okay come here peanut...' He was beaming.

Sarah boldly tried climbing up by herself pointing a little finger at Frank's plate seeing all the food. Her sister turned her head looking at garret scrubching her face, "momma..."

"You want to sit with Mommy?" Eddie asked. "She's getting tired, sh gets cuddly when she gets tired."

Jamie took his daughter from Garret's arms carrying her to eddie. Soon as he put her down Sarah cuddled against her mommy. Before getting a plate Jamie scanned the room making sure all his kids were taken care of. Liam say sat with Sean engaged in conversation about basketball while they ate. Daniel and Sean sat with Jack, all the kids adored their big cousins

This was his family, he loved them, flaws and all...he loved them, and together they could face absolutely anything.


End file.
